


Are You Your Father's Son?

by adestielable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, END OF WARNINGS, Enemies (on one person's side) to lovers, Happy Ending, John is ever omega's worst nightmare, Medieval AU, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Alfie, Omega Castiel, Omega Charlie Bradbury, Omega Ellen Harvelle, Omega Gilda, Omega Jessica Moore, Omega Meg Masters, Prince/King Dean, Rape/Non-Con (not explicitly shown/described), Servant Castiel, True Mates, WARNINGS:, a/b/o dynamics, non traditional a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: Since Cas could remember, he'd been promised to the crown prince. He grew up only hearing rumors of how his fate came to be, because, his mother—the 1 person who could tell him exactly why and how his fate had been sealed!—wouldn’t even talk about it. Cas hated the fact he was promised to the future king.On the eve of his 1st heat, he comes to face the young King, and the strangest thing happens: he is left unmated. In the morning, he learns that things have changed. The kingdom Cas knew is gone and the new kingdom replacing it is thriving under Dean's rule.And Dean proves to be different. He proves to be the alpha Cas pictured himself mating in his dreams. Still; Cas remains vigilant.But months go by of Dean being nothing but a gentleman. And then a year goes by. And then Cas turns 18, and he expects Dean to demand he make a decision. But after he talks with a friend and is told Dean hasn’t been courting him, Cas and his omega fall out of sync.That night, Cas has an epiphany and realizes his feelings for the alpha. That's the turning point for Castiel. He realizes just how far he’s fallen for Dean. And how okay he is with that.





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before I get into anything else, I posted/entered this fic to the BCBB anonymously, apparently, and i have no idea how that happened or how to fix it. So... Just to let y'all know, this is "Are you Your Father's Son?" by Adestielable for the Bottom Cas Big Bang. 
> 
> Vocabulary you may need:  
> Dretch: Torment  
> Sard: Basically means "to have sex with"/"to fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before I get into anything else, I posted/entered this fic to the BCBB anonymously, apparently, and i have no idea how that happened or how to fix it. So... Just to let y'all know, this is "Are you Your Father's Son?" by Adestielable, with art by Kamicon for the Bottom Cas Big Bang.
> 
> UPDATE: The whole posting anonymously has been fixed (idk how, again, or why, it just happened lol.) So, yeah! Enjoy!  
> (P.S. Once I figure out how to insert pics into a fic, I will. But as of right now, I have no idea.) 
> 
> And thank you to Viplaja in the comments for pointing out the Anna/Hannah mistake. :P I’ve fixed it, but I wanted to thank you for catching that, lol! 
> 
> Vocabulary you may need:  
> Dretch: Torment  
> Sard: Basically means "to have sex with"/"to fuck"  
> Gramercy: “Thank you” / “Thanks”  
> Alas: “Sorry” / “I’m sorry”  
> Anon: “I will see you later”

Castiel had been betrothed to the Crown Prince since he could remember and it wasn’t something he was happy about, because if the crown prince’s father, King John of Winchester, was anything to go by? His son would turn out to be a cruel and merciless king. The odds were, he would be even be worse than his father.

John Winchester, was greatly feared by many, but the omegas of his castle were his main target. He was said to have done horrible things to many of them. Unspeakable, gross, unlawful things. Which, to Castiel, made the fact that his mother didn’t even seem phased by him being betrothed to the crown prince even worse. She didn’t seem the least bit upset about it! She even seemed to be relieved at times that her only child was practically being forcibly taken from her as soon as the signs of his first heat started to be mated.

When Castiel complained to his mother about not wanting to be betrothed to the Prince, she told him there was nothing she could do about it. And when Castiel asked why he, the son of a scullery maid was betrothed to the Prince of one of the most powerful kingdoms known in the western world, the only thing she would tell Castiel was that he had been betrothed to him since he was born. It wasn’t until some time after he’d turned eight, the granddaughter of the omega who’d helped birth him, Anna, told him the twice handed down and rumor-influenced story of his birth.

Reportedly, the Prince was almost five and his father was taking him to see how the servants lived and worked in the kitchen. On their way to the cellar, Castiel’s mother went into labor and John had the Prince watch. After Castiel was born and announced to be an omega, John asked his son if he wanted the omega to be his mate when he became of age. The Prince said yes, and John had made it known through the whole castle that the omega born of Naomi Novak was was not to be touched unless you wanted a fate worse than death.

Castiel’s mother caught the tail end of the story and heatedly scolded both Castiel and Anna. She said that was not how it went, that that wasn’t how it went at all and Anna shouldn’t be spreading or participating in such rumors; otherwise she’d catch King John’s attention.

After that, no one dared to tell Castiel what they knew of why he was betrothed to the crown Prince.

As Castiel grew older, the farthest he could go from his cellar chamber was the kitchen because only a select few alphas were allowed in the cellars, servants’ chambers, or the kitchen and therefore Castiel was in the safest part of the castle from the most amount of alphas.

Though, the only reason he was even allowed into the kitchen was because he needed to be schooled as if he himself were royalty and the kitchen was perfect for that when things were slow.

A beta son of John named Adam brought Castiel books, parchment, and an inkwell and quill. He would sit with Castiel each day as the dishwashers completed their duties, and Adam would recite what he had been taught to Castiel. After he was done he would leave, and Castiel was often left on his own for a deeper learning.

For the most part, Castiel liked his version of school. Other servants weren’t happy that he didn’t have to help with all kitchen duties, but they kept it to themselves well enough. Castiel helped when and where he could, but sometimes he wasn’t greeted with warmth.

The few friends he made didn’t stick around much because they were either busy with their duties or began to resent him for his privilege. All except an omega named Samandriel—Alfie, everyone called him—who made the time in his schedule to keep Castiel company whenever he could.

Alfie was almost three decades older than him, but Castiel was happy for the friendship. Alfie taught him things about the kingdom and what he knew of how the people outside the castle lived. To Castiel, that seemed like a dream: not to be promised to someone—to have your future be clear and ready for you to make it what you want? Castiel wanted that.

When Castiel was twelve and a half, he began the first step of presenting, and his mother stepped back from caring for him. Alfie stepped up. He kept him safe in a way Castiel’s own mother never did. Alfie was family. He became more family than Castiel’s own mother.

When Castiel was thirteen and he walked into the ale cellar and saw King John redressing himself as one of the omegas from the kitchen cowered in the corner, dress ripped and bloody in certain places he didn’t care to think about after that night, dark bruises on her neck, chest, and face, Alfie was there to listen to Castiel tell him what happened…

_Castiel overheard King John, finishing his sentence with a terrible snarl to his words, “...like a feisty omega.”_

_He looked at the alpha and then down to the omega curled up on the floor, gasping as he saw the blood on her face. The noise drew the attention of King John and Castiel saw him immediately scent the air, leering at Castiel with dark, hungry eyes._ _Castiel felt the urge to run, but he was frozen in fear on the spot._

_John stalked over to Castiel and grabbed him by the hair, jerking his head back so he could press his nose against Castiel’s neck. He inhaled deeply and growled in irritation._

_“You are that omega,” John said, letting go of Castiel. He kept staring at him, that same hungry darkness in his eyes that made Castiel want to run. “The one my son chose.” John darted his tongue out to lick across his lips like he was starving. “What I would not give to have you right now. Only been through preheats... Not even had your first heat yet, have you?”_

_Castiel shook his head, unable to stop himself. John smiled down at Castiel, toothy and wide; predatory. He leaned down to wrap an arm around Castiel, his smile never breaking or changing._

_“I could tell. You do not even have your own scent yet… I bet you would feel amazing,” John whispered, sliding his hand down to squeeze Castiel’s ass so hard Castiel was sure it was to the point of bruising. Castiel was too scared to even yelp at the pain that accompanied it. “You would probably end up being my favorite.” He licked his lips again. “I would probably make you my next mate.”_

_Castiel’s eyes widened and his heart pounded in his chest. He didn’t understand what was going on but the very notion of being mated when he was so young? That terrified him to no end and for the first and only time he could remember, he was thankful he was betrothed to King John’s son._

_John let Castiel go abruptly, slapping him on the rear as he straightened up and fixed his clothes again._

_“Too bad my son got to you first,” he said, sighing forsakenly, “You look like you would have been fantastic.”_

_John vanished, leaving Castiel in the ale cellar feeling sick and gross._

_“Get out,” the omega woman in the corner of the room said to Castiel urgently, her voice raspy. She coughed as she tried to continue and it took her several moments to gain her voice again. “Quick, Castiel, go back to your chambers and hide. Do not trust His Majesty for even one second. He is a barbaric alpha.” The woman gathered herself up and held her dress to her body tightly. “When he gets bored, he_ will _take what is not his.”_

_Castiel felt tears prick at his eyes. The woman pointed for him to leave and Castiel bolted. He didn’t want to be in there anymore. That cellar was tainted for him now and forever._

 

When night fell, Alfie had found him in his bed, pillows and bedding fashioned into a makeshift nest around him. Castiel had spent hours in there, crying off and on because he felt like something inside him had been twisted and gnarled into something ugly and he had no say to stop it. He felt like he’d done something wrong.

Alfie cuddled with him in his nest, whispering to Castiel that he was okay, that he wasn’t at fault for anything that happened in that cellar. He rubbed Castiel’s back and kissed his forehead whenever Castiel started to whimper again.

When Castiel asked what happened between the omega woman in the cellar and the King, Alfie hugged him closer for a good while before speaking.

_“His Majesty is... Effective for a ruler. He keeps his subjects safe from those outside our borders that want to hurt us. But inside the walls, especially inside the castle walls, he is the thing to fear. Particularly for omegas to fear. He has a mate—he has had many and he will undoubtedly have many more before he dies, yet that does not stop him from straying..._

_“What you saw in that cellar? nothing happened between King John and the woman you saw. Something happened_ to _her, like so many other omegas. King John takes omega after omega and strips them of their free will, their dignity, their right to choose. He corners them when they least expect it and violates them... Rapes them._

_“You are almost fourteen, my darling, you are growing up and deserve the truth. King John is a king, yes, and deserves a minimum of respect for that role, however in every other light, he is an old alpha. An old alpha who takes and takes and takes; no regard of how it affects others. Just ask the servants who tended to his previous mates as they withered away and perished because of his dalliances. They wore his bite, and because he—” A clattering outside of Castiel’s door made Alfie stop, and grip Castiel close for a few minutes until he was sure they were safe from any possible threat outside. He kept his voice low as he continued, “Castiel, do you know why omegas wear the mating bite?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because we are strong. Because we can take more heartbreak than alphas. Because we are able to put up with more dretch from them than they can from us. If alphas were the ones to wear the bite and their mate lost love for them or strayed, it would destroy them. Omegas do not need the love or approval of their inner wolf from their mate to survive. Yes, we want it, and when our alpha goes and lays with another, it hurts us. They do it again, it hurts more. After a while, more and more hurt piles up and eventually... Even the strongest omega will give up if no end seems to be in sight. And for alphas, without a bite to tell them the truth of our feelings for them, they can live in ignorant bliss. Assuming that we love them and their inner wolf, never having to face the reality that so many omegas loathe them... Never being a_ true _alpha for their omega.“_

_“What is a true alpha?” Castiel asked._

_Alfie curled around Castiel even more, and his tone changed to sound soft and lovely. “A true alpha is an alpha who protects and serves not just his omega, but a true alpha protects and serves also those who cannot protect themselves,” he said, “A true alpha is an alpha who does not see omegas as lower than any other designation or as breeders; nor only as a hole to sard and knot whenever the fancy takes. A true alpha is an alpha who sees people for who they are, and not what their biology is because we are all so much more than male or female—we are all something much more important than alpha, beta, or omega. And true alphas know that. True alphas are not mean or fear-inspiring, and they show that through kindness and love. True alphas are_ alphas. _”_

_“His Majesty—”_

_“He can call himself an alpha all he wants,” Alfie interrupted, his tone abruptly changing to bitter and stinging, “He is not. He is not even an imitation of an alpha. He is just an old man who rapes and murders because he can, and finds abusing the power he has over others fun. He is the worst of the worst, and he will get what is coming to him when he rots in Hell.”_

_Castiel lifted his head to look into Alfie’s eyes, shocked at the level of anger he saw in them. A wave of despair washed over him as he connected the dots between the hatred Alfie had for John and what kind of person he was._

_“He hurt you, too?”_

_“No, no, no,” Alfie quickly said, the anger in his words vanishing, replaced by something comforting for Castiel. “No, my darling, he has not. Not in the way you are thinking.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_Alfie sighed. “He killed my mate.” Castiel’s eyebrows shot up and he immediately looked to Alfie’s neck, but there was no bite. Alfie smiled softly and said, “I am not the one who was bitten, if that is what you are looking for. My mate wears our mark of union. That is why he was killed. King John saw his bite and raged out. I was informed later by one of the guards who saw the entire thing.”_

_Castiel buried his face in Alfie’s chest, hugging him back tightly._

_“I am sorry,” he said._

_“That happened seventeen years ago,” Alfie said, “still, I can feel my alpha… Benny. Benny Lafitte… I can feel our bond and it does not make me sad. It makes me strong.”_

_“It does?”_

_“Yes, because in spite of the fact that I may not have him anymore, that does not mean he is not still with me. Our bond did not die with his death, and King John can never take that from us,” Alfie said, “He cannot break us.”_

_Castiel smiled at that declaration. He moved away from Alfie and pushed himself up, placing a kiss on Alfie’s forehead before settling back against him._

_“There are good alphas in this world?”_

_Alfie nodded. “Yes, there are.”_

 

Over the next weeks and months after Alfie told him the truth about John, Castiel noticed more omegas in the kitchen with healing or fresh bruises on their skin. Most just had a bruise that unnervingly looked to be hand-like around their neck, while only a few others had more on their face or bruising around their mouth.

Omega men and women alike, no one was safe. Except for him, to some extent. He knew John would stay away from him because the Prince had his claim on him, but like the woman in the cellar said, Castiel wasn’t sure if John would keep his hands to himself if the occasion arose again.

Alfie could sense his near constant unease, and took to curling up next to him every night in their makeshift nest. Alfie’s even brought his linens and pillows into Castiel’s chamber and they used the extra padding to make their nest bigger. It was home for them, safe and comforting. For months, they were happy being together in the safety of their nest. Well past Castiel’s fourteenth birthday, they were happy.

Then, like he could smell the content and happiness from miles away, King John came and tried to ruin it.

 

 _There was a clattering in the kitchen and yelling. Alfie jumped out of bed and ran to go investigate. It had been the Prince’s twentieth birthday today and so much had gone on, a drunk alpha had tried to get into the kitchen to find an omega to knot and there had been fists thrown because he wasn’t being let in. As he was being dragged away, he vowed that he was going to come back tonight and_ ‘knot all the omegas down there!’ _It wasn’t the first time that something like that had been threatened, and it wouldn’t be the last, but no alpha had actually tried to follow through with their threat, which seemed to be what was happening now._

_Castiel stared at the entrance to his room. The curtain Alfie had taken from his chamber and hung it up in Castiel’s was swaying still from the rush and Castiel’s heart was pounding in his chest from the sudden awakening. He moved up to the head of the bed and snuggled himself into the pillows there, breathing deep to calm himself. Alfie would go out there and fix whatever was going on, he was sure of it, so he let himself close his eyes and try to get back to sleep._

_He was just on the precipice of dreaming when Alfie came rushing back in, bolting over to him and grabbing him by the shoulders. Alfie dragged him out of bed, frantic and rushed._

_“Castiel, you have to hide right now,” he said, shoving Castiel over to the far wall of his room. He tapped against the wall a few times until a hollow sound came and he pushed against the wood. A small section of the wall gave way into a hidden door, and Alfie pushed it aside. He turned to Castiel and ushered him into the hiding spot. “I will get you out once it is safe, alright? Do_ not _make any noise. No matter what do not make any noise! Promise me, you_ will not _make even a peep of noise,” Alfie demanded, a desperation in his voice and face Castiel had never seen._

_“I-I promise.”_

_“Good,” Alfie said, hugging Castiel and giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. He moved away and slid the hidden door back into place, hurrying over to the bed when he was done._

_Castiel could see through the slats of wood and he watched Alfie mess up their nest, rearranging things and shoving extra bedding onto the floor, kicking it under the bed as he continued to rearrange things._

_“Where is he?!” Castiel heard someone’s booming voice. There was more clattering and then John was ripping Castiel’s curtain down and looking around the room angrily. “Where is he?! I know this is his chamber!”_

_“He is not here,” Alfie said. John turned to Alfie and lunged at him, shoving him into the wall and closing his hand around Alfie’s throat._

_“I_ know _he is in here,” he said, growling low in his throat, “I can smell him. He has got such a potent sweet scent. Even without having had his first heat.”_

_“Of course you can smell him in here, this is his chamber. It is where you condemned him to spend his time.”_

_“Do not toy with me, omega,” John spat, “If you do not tell me where he is right now—”_

_“You will do what?” Alfie challenged. “There is nothing you can scare me with.”_

_“Really?” John said, grabbing the front of Alfie’s clothes and ripping them away from his body, leaving Alfie in only his sheer chemise. But Alfie didn’t even flinch. “There is nothing?” John asked, leering at Alfie the way he’d leered at Castiel that day in the cellar._

_Alfie simply laughed, whispering to the King, “Go ahead, Your Majesty.”_

_King John’s smile faltered and something unreadable flickered across his face. It vanished just as quickly as it had appeared and he snarled, letting go of Alfie so he could backhand him, sending Alfie went sprawling onto the floor._

_“You are not worth my knot,” John growled, turning to leave._

_“Ruins it, yes?” Alfie goaded. John stopped in his tracks and turned, scowling down at Alfie. Castiel silently pleaded for Alfie to let it go, to let John leave. He was scared of what would happen if Alfie pushed it._

_“What are talking about, shrew?”_

_“When an omega is not scared of you,” Alfie said, looking up at John with so much contempt and hatred it was tangible even to him, yards away. “When you do not strike fear into the thing that terrifies you.”_

_“What nonsense are you spewing?”_

_Alfie stood up, straightening his spine to his full height. He was still so much shorter than the King, but he seemed bigger, more powerful now._

_“You are scared of omegas because you know,” Alfie said, stepping closer to John slowly, menacingly, “You know we are stronger than any alpha could even hope to be.”_

_“Watch yourself,” John growled, raising his hand again in warning. Alfie only scoffed._

_“Do you not understand? I am not scared of you,” he snarled as best he could. “You can do whatever you want, still you are only a sad little boy parading around as an alpha, hiding behind your unearned birthright and—”_

_John grabbed Alfie again and threw him onto the bed, hand around his throat. “I said watch it!”_

_“You can kill me, rape me, anything you would like,” Alfie said, voice raspy and breathing ragged, “But the world changes, and there will be more omegas like me. Omegas who are tired of the dretch trick alphas like you bring to the world.”_

_John growled again, deep and angry. “I changed my mind,” he said, reaching for his belt and undoing it, “An omega like you needs to be put in your place. You—”_

_“There are already others like me,” Alfie said, reaching out and grabbing John's chin to force the alpha to look at him. “Like Castiel...”_

_John’s grip on Alfie faltered and that same unreadable expression morphed into his features._

_“He is going to turn out even stronger than me. He is going to be formidable and he is going to be mated to your son—to future_ King Dean _of Winchester! The most powerful kingdom in all the land! What do you think that means for the future of the world as we know it?” John's breathing sped up as Alfie pushed him away and sat up, smiling in triumph. “Castiel is going to rule not only this kingdom, he is going to have a hand in every kingdom,” he said. John lunged at Alfie again and roared._

_“Shut up!” He closed his hands around Alfie’s throat and Castiel had to slap his hands over his mouth to keep from crying out for King John to stop._

_“John Winchester!” Someone yelled from Castiel’s doorway. Castiel looked to see who it was and sobbed as two guards stood there. Guards who worked for the King. Alfie was doomed._

_“Get your hands off that omega,” the second guard ordered. Castiel’s heart thudded to a stop in his chest._

_“You are toying with me. I am—”_

_“Do not be teenful,” the first guard snapped. “Just come with us now and we will make sure His Majesty the King knows you cooperated, Lord.”_

_Castiel’s brows shot up at that statement. Lord? King John... He was no longer the king? Today had been the Prince’s twentieth, too young for overthrowing, surely? And King—Lord?— John wouldn’t have stepped down, he was too obsessed with power._

_“John Winchester,” the second guard said again, loud and firm, “You are under arrest by the order of the King. Do not make us use force.”_

_“I would hate to have to tell His Majesty you caused even more trouble tonight,” the first guard threatened, “He does not take it lightly when his orders are disobeyed.”_

_John Winchester hesitated for several moments before letting Alfie go._

_Alfie coughed and sputtered, gasping in breath after breath. He sat up again, pushing John away so he could stumble over to the wall Castiel was inside. He tapped at it the same way he had before as John Winchester watched him, looking like he was about to grab at Alfie again._

_“Do not think about it, Lord Winchester,” one of the guards said as Alfie found the hidden door and pushed it in, still wheezing a small bit, “Leave the omega be.”_

_Alfie got the door open and waved for Castiel to come out._

_Lord Winchester made this rumbling growl as the two guards came and grabbed him. A third one stepped into Castiel’s room just as Castiel came out from inside the wall. She tied Lord Winchester’s wrists together, looking relieved as she glanced over at Castiel and Alfie._

_Castiel made eye contact with Lord Winchester as Alfie pulled him into a bone crushing hug._

_“You little wench.” Lord Winchester’s eyes were ablaze with hatred and fury. “I am going to—”_

_“Lord Winchester,” the female guard cut him off, “Your threats are useless. You will not be around to follow through.”_

_Lord Winchester turned his red eyes to the guard, “What?”_

_“Furthermore, His Majesty has ordered that you are not to speak to another omega,” the second guard said as the female guard reached into her belt and pulled out a thick piece of cloth._

_Castiel looked away from Lord Winchester, pushing his confusion of all that had happened in the past few minutes away for now. He buried his face in Alfie’s chest and clung to him tightly._

_“I am sorry!” Castiel cried, “I was so scared! I wanted to help! Alfie, I—”_

_“My darling, you did exactly as I asked,” Alfie said, petting Castiel’s hair softly, “You did nothing wrong.”_

_The sound of footsteps and growling made the two of them look up. They saw John being dragged out of the room, a gag in his mouth, muffling the shouts and threats he was spewing as he thrashed against the guards._

_“They called him ‘Lord’,” Alfie said distractedly, “He has been dethroned?”_

_Castiel buried his face into Alfie’s chest again, squeezing his eyes closed at what that meant._

_“The Prince… He is… He is too young,” Alfie tightened his arms around Castiel, “John had to wait until he was almost thirty before forcing his father to step down. And his father was exactly thirty two when he ascended. But… the Prince is twenty, and he has claimed his throne.”_

_Castiel lifted his head, dread mounting in his stomach at Alfie’s fearful expression._

_“What does it mean?” He asked._

_Alfie looked down at him. For a moment, he seemed about ready to say nothing. But then his shoulder slumped and he cupped Castiel’s face gingerly._

_“Given what he is, who is ancestors are, I would not bet anything of value on it meaning anything good,” he said, “But we... We can hope. We can hope the Dean is different.”_


	2. History: Part 2

A year went by, but King Dean didn’t seem to change anything. Not in any major way, at least. The kitchen maids reported only seeing small changes in the castle life. Though, what was on every omegas mind was that King Dean had not come down to the kitchen, cellars, or servants chambers. He hadn’t visited any of them. 

Yet, at least. 

Castiel had never seen King Dean, and he was fine with that, but one day a group of new omegas added to kitchen responsibilities came back from serving a small carouse King Dean held for no reason Castiel could see, and were giggling and rambunctious. 

~

_ Adam had just bid Castiel farewell as seven young omegas came rushing in, making a major raucous. They were whispering and giggling and swooning into each other. Castiel could only catch bits and pieces.  _

_ “—those eyes!—” _

_ “—his build! Strong and broad as an ox!—” _

_ “—oh the way he talked, dominant—” _

_ “—demanding respect of any ears it fell upon!—” _

_ Castiel tried to tune them out, but they all just kept going on and on. And eventually, all the whispering and giggling brought out Tara, a rather frightening older omega woman. She took one look at all of them and clapped abnormally loud to get their attention.  _

_ “God’s Blood children,” she cursed, “Get to work! We have to season the venison and vegetables in the stew. His Majesty has requested we make fruit pies, as well.“  _

_ “Alas, Tara,” one of the omega girls said, her words holding a dreamy quality.  _

_ “We just returned from the great hall and His Majesty was in there,” an omega boy said, his voice lowered as if he was revealing something scandalous.  _

_ A short omega girl started, “We saw him sitting on his throne—” _

_ “—and he is so handsome!” Another omega boy with blonde hair finished, “He looks divine!”  _

_ “What is your point?” Tara snapped, gesturing firmly for half of them to get back to seasoning the stew, while the other half to begin on the pies, “There is no room to dwell on the notion of the King being handsome. Your duties and responsibilities are clear, so get to them.”  _

_ “Tara!”  _

_ “He is not simply handsome.” _

_ “No, he is much more than that!”  _

_ “He has beauteous green eyes and these—”  _

_ “—lovely freckles all over his face. His lips are—” _

_ “Oh,  _ Tara _! His lips are beyond comparison.” _

_ “They are shaped so grandly and they are perfectly plump! He—”  _

_ “Enough,” Tara raised her voice, “I hope you remember his father was quite beauteous, as well.” Everyone in the kitchen got quite while Tara looked around at all of them sternly. “You all are young and new here. You were not around during the King’s father’s rule, yet still, you have heard the stories and seen what harm he did to all save a handful of omegas in this castle. Now, remember that the alpha you are all fawning over is his son.”  _

_ Tara’s eyes shot over to Castiel as she finished. She looked at him in pity, shaking her head more to herself than anyone else.  _

_ “Alas,” a few of the omegas said.  _

_ “Prithee, forgive us,” another few added.  _

_ Tara sighed and looked away from Castiel. “Get on with your duties,” she said, watching closely as the omegas scrambled about the kitchen. When they’d all began what they needed to, Tara gave Castiel one last quick pitying look and then descended the stairs back to the cellars.  _

_ Castiel tried to throw himself back into his studies, but the words of the omegas kept him from fully immersing into the teachings. He could still hear them whispering about the King, and he couldn’t help but listen in.  _

_ “Did you see the three omegas he was talking to?” One said under her breath.  _

_ “Do you think they are part of his harem?”  _

_ “Perchance. Though, I heard rumors he did not want a harem.”  _

_ “And they did not look frightened of him at all!”  _

_ “Nor have I ever seen them on any of the castle duties. Why were they here, then?”  _

_ “I thought omegas were only allowed in this castle if they took part of the upkeep.”  _

_ “Have you ever heard of any king allowing omegas to stay inside the castle without being part of the upkeep?”  _

_ “No, have you?” _

_ “No, and even more, they looked to be jesting with him. ”  _

_ “I heard—” _

_ Castiel slammed his books closed and gathered all of his supplies, gaining the attention of all the omega teens. He got up and strode way from his desk, head held high and glaring at the omegas as he descended the stairs to his chambers.  _

_ There was no way he could concentrate in there. Not only was the gossip the omegas were gushing about distracting, but his mind kept wandering back to how they all seemed to fall for the King, even knowing who his father was. Even knowing who raised him, who taught him how to look at the world and to view people—view omegas, such as themselves… Even with all that knowledge, they couldn’t get past how ‘pretty’ King Dean was? Castiel didn’t understand how that was possible.  _

_ ~~~ _

Castiel’s sixteenth birthday came, and with it came crushing dread and anxiety. Sixteen was the age most omegas had their first heat. It was the age most omegas were claimed. As soon as Castiel started showing signs of his first heat he would be collected and delivered to the King so he could be mated. That terrified him even more than that day in the cellar with John. 

Castiel felt he was too young. He had no idea of how the world worked in actuality. Anything beyond what he could see and hear past the stairs to the main part of the castle was lost to him. 

So, when he began to feel the beginning signs of his heat mid March, he kept it under wraps. Perhaps if he told no one but Alfie, he could hide himself away in his bedroom and have Alfie tend to him. Perhaps he could keep his heats to himself and Alfie until he found a way out of his arrangement. 

Castiel went to Alfie with this plan, and Alfie agreed to help. The two of them began hiding the necessary items they would need to get through his first heat—which were always the worst for any omega—and the day Castiel felt his heat would be in full swing by the time the sun set, everything was ready. 

But… Just hours before Castiel estimated he would be gone to his heat, guards showed up. 


	3. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary  
> Anon: "I'll see you later."  
> Juvement: A cry of surprise, basically.  
> Forsooth: "In truth"/"Truthfully"

“We are here for Omega Castiel Novak, intended mate of His Majesty, the King, Dean Winchester.”

“Why?” Alfie demanded, blocking the guards from getting into Castiel’s room, “He has not had his first heat yet, you cannot take him. That is what the rule stated!”

“The King has requested his presence because he knows Omega Castiel Novak is close to his heat.”

“But...” Alfie faltered, “How? That is impossible.”

“Omega Samandriel Aingell, please step aside and send Omega Castiel Novak to us. His Majesty has requested his presence.”

Alfie shook his head. “No. He is not ready. He is too young!”

“Omega Samandriel Aingell, we have the right to take you down to the dungeon for the night for actively resisting an order of the King.”

Castiel’s heart squeezed at the thought of Alfie spending any time in the dungeon, so he stepped forward, shaking and terrified.

“I will go,” he said. Alfie whipped around to look at him like he was crazy.

“You cannot go!” he said forcefully, “You are too young to be mated!”

“I have no choice,” Castiel whispered, looking past Alfie to the guards. He stepped forward to push past Alfie, but Alfie grabbed him.

“I will not let you,” Alfie said. Castiel shook his head and pried Alfie’s hand off his arm.

“You do not have a choice either,” he said. Alfie opened his mouth to protest, but Castiel stopped him with a hand on his arm. He pulled Alfie into a hug, and whispered into his ear that he would be alright. After that, the guards ushered him out of his chambers and up the stairs to the kitchen.

“His Majesty has prepared a chamber for you to spend your heat in,” one of the guards said. Castiel snapped his head up to look at the man in shock. How could he speak of something as private as a heat with such blatancy? And in such a public space. The other omegas in the kitchen had to have heard the guard, and rumors spread like a wildfire within the castle servant staff. Every omega in the castle would know he was in heat and being claimed by King Dean before the sun even rose in the morning.

“His Majesty spent quite some time perfecting the room, too, so I would wager it shall be a comfortable heat,” the second guard said.

“Inias, Abner,” the third guard scolded, “What have you hit your heads on? You cannot talk about an omega’s heat like that.”

“Why not? His Majesty—”

“It matters not what His Majesty said, why would you think it fine to invite yourself into such a private matter? _His private matter?_ What are you thinking?!”

Castiel looked down at his shoes, feeling shameful and exposed.

“Forgive us, Castiel,” the second guard said while the first guard gave Castiel an apologetic wince.

“Alas, Castiel,” the third guard whispered, “You will have to ignore them for being such knotheads.”

Castiel didn’t look up but nodded his head to let the guard know he’d heard. He didn’t lift his head for the rest of the long trek to the room prepared for him. The feeling of being exposed and humiliated didn’t lessen until the guards showed him into the room and the door closed after them.

Castiel shook himself, and looked around the room, wrapping his arms around his middle for comfort. Everything looked rather new and unused. There was a fireplace on the wall directly opposite the door, and two windows on each side of the stone to let natural light in. A small area to sit during the cold seasons, Castiel guessed, was in front of the fireplace and on the to the left, on the west wall, was a large wardrobe. And lastly, to the right, there was a four poster bed with drapes to ensure privacy. It was the largest bed Castiel had ever seen, and certainly comfortable looking with all the pillows and blankets, but Castiel would not be won over by a bed. Castiel knew what kind of man the King was raised by, and therefore knew how King Dean would think of omegas. Castiel was not one of the teen omegas from the kitchen either, so easily won over by just looks.

He made his way over to the sitting area in front of the fireplace and stood in the middle of the space, thinking. This was all happening so fast. Not even an hour ago, he and Alfie had a plan. And he didn’t know how it was ruined. No one knew he was going into heat! He and Alfie had been so careful not to let anyone know. They’d even been stocking up on aromatic herbs and plants to place around his room so that his heat-scent wouldn’t be as noticeable. There was no way anyone could have known that he’d gone into heat! No one knew!

So how had the King known?

The door to the room opened and Castiel jumped. He turned away and hunched in on himself, praying to anyone who would listen that it was not the alpha he thought it was.

“Well met, Castiel,” the person said and judging by their voice, they were a man, “My name is Dean. Dean Winchester. I am... I am the—” he cleared his throat, “—the King.”

Castiel stayed silent, squeezing his eyes shut as tears started falling down his face.

“I am also your, supposed, intended mate,” Dean said, and if Castiel didn’t know better, there seemed to be anxiety in his voice, “My excitement of meeting you now is immeasurable. I have been waiting for so long.”

Castiel gritted his teeth to keep himself from sobbing.

“Will you face me?”

Castiel hugged himself tighter, but did as he had been asked and turned to face the King. He didn’t look up though.

“My... You... You are much different from what I remember,” Dean said, his voice held something akin to awe, but Castiel didn’t buy it, “Of course, that is silly of me to say. That was many, many years ago. It is to be expected you have changed.”

Castiel stood completely still.

“Will you look at me?” Dean asked. Castiel couldn’t help the small choking sob that escaped past his lips. He knew Dean hadn’t heard it, and he was glad for that. He didn’t want to give the vile man any reason to think he was winning.

“Castiel?”

Castiel refused to acknowledge. He heard Dean take a few steps forward and he forced himself not to move back. The King would not get any sign of fear.

“Please look at me,” Dean asked, his voice soft and fond. Castiel still didn’t lift his head. He didn’t want to see the alpha’s face if he could help it. It would be better for his peace of mind in the long run if King Dean remained a faceless man, “Please, Castiel. Please look at me,” Dean begged, and strangely—and very, so very surprisingly—something in his voice made Castiel want to do it. Made him want to look at the alpha.

But he didn’t. Castiel kept his head down and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. He cursed every deity he could for giving him this fate. For letting him be born as such an abused designation. He raged that whoever was up there was letting this happen to so many undeserving people.

Castiel hadn’t noticed his shoulders had begun shaking and that tear upon tear streamed down his face until Dean spoke up again.

“What is the matter?” He asked, his voice quiet and sincere. The genuine nature of his tone only made Castiel sob harder, “Castiel, please,” Dean said, “What has you upset?”

Rage tore down Castiel’s resolve not to give King Dean anything—rage made him break and begin sobbing.

“I do not want this!” Castiel cried, breathing deep to gain some semblance of control over himself, but it only made him cry harder, “I do not want to be your omega slave!”

“What?” Dean gasped. That genuine shock in his voice made Castiel’s shoulders shake even more because he knew it was a lie. He knew of what King Dean would to do him once his heat hit in full force.

“I know of what your father did to his omega mates,” Castiel cried, “and I know of what he did to the omega servants of this castle while his mates wasted away—I saw several instances of your father’s cruelty! I have firsthand experience of your father and I know about everything he did! All of it! And I do not want to be another nameless omega in history _raped_ by a Winchester alpha! I do not want this!”

“I...” Dean’s voice wavered and Castiel fell to his knees at the sheer cruelty of the alpha before him. Even after being exposed, the young King was continuing this charade that he wasn’t his father’s son.

Castiel could feel what he assumed to be his heat growing closer and closer, and it made him cry harder. It was minutes away from hitting him fully and that meant he was just moments away from cementing his fate of a random omega defiled by a Winchester.

“Why me?” Castiel cried in despair, “ _Why me?!_ ”

He felt King Dean touch him, and he lashed out at the alpha as best he could. He fought for his innocence and his purity because if he fought for it, he had that much more of a chance to save himself for his true alpha. For the one he would give himself to willingly, love with his whole heart and be loved back just the same.

Castiel felt himself be picked up and then laid down on the bed and he cried harder and fought more. His tears blurred his vision, so he relied on blindly scratching at the cruel alpha King in hopes of striking him in any debilitating way.

“Castiel.”

Castiel could barely hear his name over the sound of his crying.

“Castiel, please stop. I—”

“No!” Castiel didn’t stop fighting.

Hands encircled his wrists just as his heat hit in full force. He thrashed out with his legs, aiming for absolutely anything at this point. Castiel _needed_ to get free.

“I’ll have the omegas come in to keep you company.”

The hands holding his wrists went away and Castiel scrambled to the other side of the bed, crawling off and away from the revolting piece of furniture, into the corner of the room. He made himself as small as possible, crying so hard it was getting getting difficult to breathe.

The sound of a door opening made Castiel finally calm down enough that he could hear what was being said. King Dean was standing in the entryway to the room, facing Castiel with what looked to be a sad face and slumped shoulders, though through his tears he couldn’t be sure.

“I will send for you when I have word your heat has ceased, and we both have clear heads,” He said, sounding just as miserable as his posture looked, “Anon.”

King Dean left and the door closed firmly behind him. Castiel waited for barely a second before bolting up and running over to lock it. He slumped against it when the lock was in place and began sobbing again. Only this time out of relief. He was safe. King Dean was locked out and away from him.

That was all that really mattered to Castiel right now, so he let himself be allowed to cry until he fell asleep.

~~~

_“Knock, knock.”_

Castiel felt something tapping at his forehead and he swatted it away.

_“Oh, my! Did you see that? He is so terribly cute!”_

Castiel frowned in his sleep, groaning as he sleepily figured Alfie was trying to wake him up. He was so tired from the night before. All that anxiety he’d been feeling leading up to last night, and then the hollowness and desperation to be anywhere else but that room was draining. To say he was exhausted was an understatement.

_“Hail fello-o-ow?”_

Another tap to his forehead made him roll away from Alfie because he felt that after having to deal with the King—

Castiel jumped up to stand on the bed he vaguely remembered climbing into sometime during the night.

“Juvament!”

A part of Castiel screamed at himself that it was King Dean trying to wake him up and he needed to fight, but the voice hadn’t been deep enough to be the King’s; let alone male.

Instead, three women stood at each side of the bed. A red haired woman stood at the right, an older motherly looking brunette at the foot of his bed, and a blonde to his left. Castiel watched them carefully, as they stared back wide-eyed at him.

“Who are you?” He asked, backing up to the head of the bed slowly, “I locked the door, how did you get in?”

The older omega took a step back and nodded for the rest of the women to do the same. She put her hands up in a gesture of something like surrender.

“My daughter is the locksmith,” she said. Castiel’s stomach clenched. Even if he had locked the door, Dean still could’ve gotten in. He hadn’t been safe. There was nowhere in this castle he could be safe.

“We are not going to hurt you,” the blonde said, “My name is Jessica. People call me Jess. We are just here to help you get through your heat.”

Castiel’s eyes widened in utter shock at the thought that Dean sent omegas to be with him during his heat. Never in a million years did Castiel think anyone could be that cruel. He shook his head, looking from the red haired woman, to Jess, to the brunette.

“No!” He yelled, “No, I do not want you to—”

“No, no, no,” Jess rushed out, “No, we are not going to help you _with_ your heat—we help you _through_ your heat. We are here to help you through your heat.”

Castiel pressed himself to the wall behind him, willing himself not to cry.

_“Oi.”_

Castiel’s eyes were drawn to the red haired woman.

“My name is Charlie,” she said, “I know you are scared right now. You have only ever been in one part of the castle and do not know anywhere else.” Castiel eyed all three of them warily.

“We are just here to help you,” Charlie said. She gave him a smile before she turned around and grabbed a tray of food, “This is for you. I know you must be hungry, so we brought grub for you.”

Castiel looked at the food longingly. In truth, he was famished. He’d never had a heat before, but he’d been around when Alfie and the other servants had gone through them and they always needed extra food.

“Sweeting,” the brunette said, taking a step forward and grabbing a small loaf of bread, “My name is Ellen.” She ripped a piece of the bread off and put it in her mouth, chewing it for a few moments before swallowing. Castiel hadn’t even thought about the food being tampered with and mentally kicked himself for not being more wary.

Ellen carefully walked to the foot of the bed and held the loaf out to him. When Castiel didn’t move to touch it, she frowned.

“Boy, you really got a spook,” She said. Castiel nodded and Ellen gave him a soothing smile, “There is no reason to be frightened, not anymore,” she said, “No alpha will be coming in here until your heat is over and you have had time to recuperate.”

Charlie made a small noise of discontent and then turned to Jess. “You know I said not to wait for his first heat to come before bringing him up,” she said, “I said it would be too much of a shock to him.”

“It is not like he could have arrived any sooner,” Jess said, “Changes were being made that kept us all too busy.”

“Yes, that is true,” Charlie said.

“There was no one who could have been his tutor,” Jess said firmly, “Even Hannah was busy with—”

“You both understand he is right here, yes?” Ellen interrupted, not taking her eyes off of Castiel while she spoke. Charlie and Jess shut up, and looked sheepish as they quickly apologized to Ellen, “You will have to excuse them,” she said, offering the bread in her hand to Castiel again.

Castiel still didn’t move and all three of the omega women frowned.

“We do not want to hurt you,” Charlie said timidly, like Castiel’s being scared and wary of them hurt her, “We just want to help.”

“Samandriel should be here soon,” Jess added, giving Castiel a reassuring smile, “He was sent for not long ago.”

“Alfie?” Castiel asked, relief flooding through him, “He is coming?”

Charlie nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Adam suggested he be brought up to be with you during this time.”

Castiel looked towards the door. Having Alfie here would help him calm down. He also hoped his mother might come, too. Friendly faces to be around during this time would be greatly comforting. “Will... Will my mother come too?”

Ellen frowned. “No, I am sorry. She refused to leave her duties.”

“What about Adam?” Castiel asked.

“No, while you are in heat, this room will be omegas only. No alphas or betas,” Ellen said.

Castiel looked into Ellen’s eyes. He looked deeply, searching for any tiny sign of deceit. Only sincerity and other soft emotions shone back at him, and he slowly moved to grab the bread from Ellen.

“There you go,” she said, smiling as Castiel moved back to the head of the bed and began eating.

“We have cheeses and meats for you, too,” Charlie spoke up, cautiously bringing the tray over to the side of the bed. Castiel watched her carefully as she placed the tray down and slid it as close as she could without making Castiel flinch away. “And, when you have had enough from this platter, we have desserts for you, too. Pies, sweet custard and darioles, and honeyed fruit. I picked everything fresh this morning and the pies just came out of the oven around midday.”

Castiel perked up at the mention of honeyed fruit. He’d had honey and fruit before, when he’d been able to sneak a taste or a piece, and he’d quite liked them separately; he was sure he’d like them together, too.

“What?” Charlie asked, “What sounded good?”

“The honeyed fruit,” Castiel said softly. Charlie quickly turned to grab something from another tray behind her.

“Cheese, meat, and bread first, Charlie,” Ellen said, “Hearty sustenance before dessert.”

“But, Ellen,” Charlie whined, “He has been down in the kitchen his whole life! He deserves some fanciness, does he not?”

“Heats are not to be taken lightly,” Ellen said, “Alas, still no dessert until he has eaten enough food to get him through the spikes of his heat that are to come.”

Castiel ripped some more bread from his loaf and chewed it slowly, savoring the delicious taste. He’d had bread before, of course, but it had always been the burnt and undercooked loafs; the ones unsuitable to give to King Dean and his court.

“What about just a piece of the honeyed fruit?” Charlie argued. Castiel couldn’t help the small tug at the corner of his mouth because of the redhead, “Only a piece would do no harm!”

“Let him eat food that will provide him the ability to endure the highs of his heat, and then you can show him all the wonders of desserts when he has eaten enough,” Ellen said firmly. Charlie huffed, frowning as she nodded in defeat.

Jess stepped forward after a few seconds of silence and nodded towards the empty spaces on the bed.

“May we sit and chat with you?” She asked. Castiel stopped chewing and pondered that for a moment. He reached for the tray of meats and cheeses and pulled it closer to him as he settled back against the headboard.

“Go ahead,” Castiel said, looking over the tray of food. He frowned because he didn’t know what half the things on it were.

“Venison and pork there on the left, beef and chevon on the right,” Charlie said, “I highly suggest the chevon.”

“As for the cheeses, there is brie, emmenthal, comté, grana, maroilles, cheddar, and roquefort,” Jess said, “I prefer the grana, albeit comté and maroilles are delicious, as well.”

Castiel looked up at her. “This is...” he searched for a word. This was all so new and overwhelming. He’d never had such fine foods given to him and now he had what looked to be everything for him to choose from. He even figured he could ask for wine or ale and be given it. “This is a lot of cheese,” Castiel settled on saying. Jess pursed her lips and nodded in understanding.

“Here,” she began, carefully moving closer to Castiel on the bed. Castiel kept on high alert as she sat in front of him and grabbed the knife on the tray. She cut into one of the pale yellow cheeses and handed it to him, “This is grana, my favorite.”

Castiel slowly took the piece from her and studied it for a second before putting it into his mouth and chewing. The cheese was flaky and somewhat grainy, but something sharp and both fruity and nutty bloomed across his taste buds. It was good and Castiel could see why Jess favored it.

“Do you like it?” Jess asked. Castiel nodded and Jess smiled at him. She took the knife and cut into another pale yellow cheese, but this one had holes in it. “This one is emmenthal. It is a hard cheese,” she explained as Castiel put the piece into his mouth. It was fruity, but also acidic as he swallowed.

“It is alright,” Castiel said. Jess nodded and moved to the next one: brie. That one Castiel didn’t like much. The taste was alright, but he didn’t like the texture.

After that, Jess gave him comté, a firm cheese with a silky texture. It was smokey and savory, and so far, Castiel’s favorite. Next was maroilles, an ivory colored cheese. It was creamy and smooth, sweet lemony tasting. Castiel liked it a lot. He ranked it second after the comté. Jess tried to get Castiel to try the roquefort, but he wouldn’t. The sickly look to it and the discoloration of blue and greens to the otherwise white cheese made Castiel uncomfortable with putting it in his mouth. So, that was taken off the platter and instead, Jess cut of a piece of cheddar for him. Castiel took the pale golden cheese and inspected it for a moment before putting it into his mouth. As soon as he began chewing and a creamy, yet sharp flavor invaded every taste bud he had, Castiel deemed cheddar his favorite.

“Try it with the beef,” Charlie said, “I like them together. Some—“ she looked to Jess with a pointed glare. “—say it is inedible together, however I find it quite delicious.”

Castiel took a piece of the beef and cut another piece of cheddar, and put them both in his mouth. He couldn’t help but moan at the deliciousness of the two flavors combined. Charlie laughed in triumph while Jess rolled her eyes and Ellen shook her head fondly and stood up.

“What would you like to drink?” Ellen asked, “We have water, barley tea, rosewater, lavender drink, and apple or lemon drink.” She paused. “I could get you ale, cider, mead, or wine, too, although I would not recommend those for you now.”

“I know what water and tea is,” Castiel said slowly, “what are the rest?”

“Rosewater and lavender drink are made the same way. Petals are soaked in water overnight and then sweetened with honey,” Charlie explained, “Apple drink is different. Apples slices are boiled in water for a while and then cooled and the slices are taken out, then the drink is sweetened with honey. Lemon is made by squeezing the juice from lemons into water and you add as much sweetening as you like.”

Castiel nodded his head slowly. He’d never had anything but water; and tea, on rare occasions. “Could I have water?”

“Of course.” Ellen scooped some water into a cup and handed it to Jess to hand to him. Castiel took the cup and gulped the water down. Jess handed him another cup as soon as he was finished and Castiel thanked her as she took his empty cup.

“Is there anything else you need?” Ellen asked. Castiel took another sip of his water and shook his head. She was about to say something else, but a knock at the door had her setting everything down and striding over to answer it. “Good. We were wondering when you would arrive,” She said to the person on the other side of the door, “Castiel’s been waiting for you.”

Ellen moved aside and Alfie stepped into the room, his eyes widening as he took in everything. Like Castiel, he’d never seen such grandeur before; let alone been this close to it.

“Alfie,” Castiel called. Alfie smiled as he saw Castiel and rushed over to him, sliding in next to Castiel and hugging him tightly before pulling back to inspect him.

“You have no bite,” he said perplexedly, “His Majesty did not mate you? Did he…” Alfie darted his eyes to the three other omegas and lowered his voice, “Did he... Did he hurt you, Cas?”

Castiel shook his head, making Alfie look even more confused.

Charlie spoke up first, “Dean is not going to mate Castiel any time soon.”

“What?” Alfie gasped, “Why not?”

“Cas is only sixteen. He is too young to be mated,” Charlie said, “It is the law that any subjects younger than eighteen are not to be mated under any circumstances. Dean decreed it.”

“I cry your mercy?” Alfie exclaimed. It was Charlie’s turn to look perplexed now.

“You... You did not know?” Jess asked.

Alfie shook his head. “What else has His Majesty changed?”

“Many things,” Ellen said, “Us, for example. We are a part of Dean’s council.”

“His Majesty has... Omegas on his council?” Alfie said slowly.

“Yes,” Charlie said.

“Dean has changed almost everything in the kingdom,” Ellen said.

“How do you mean?” Alfie asked, holding Castiel tighter as the three omegas before them exchanged sad looks.

Charlie leaned forward and began, “We understand that being an omega of servant status and working in the castle under a Winchester’s rule was... Indescribably terrifying. Starting with the first Winchester to rule, each new Winchester King grew more despicable than the last. John was...” Charlie looked down at her hands, “Awful. He... He hurt so many.”

“Oh,” Alfie gasped, “Did he... He hurt you?”

Charlie let out a breath of air. “It is of no matter anymore. John cannot hurt anyone again, not where is he now. He got what he deserved.”

“I’m sorry,” Alfie whispered. Charlie shook her head and waved her hand.

“Gramercy. It was too long ago to worry about now,” she said, “I have found a mate. Our union is another product of the changes Dean has been making. Her name is Gilda, and she is an omega like us.” Charlie looked from Alfie to Castiel, judging their reactions as they processed that information.

“You have an omega mate?” Castiel asked, completely in awe of the very idea that anyone could even have such a choice.

“Yes, we just celebrated our anniversary of when we claimed each other, and in a few months will be a year from when we held our wedding ceremony,” Charlie said excitedly.

“That is fantastic,” Castiel said, “I was not even aware that could be an option for omegas.”

“For alphas too! And betas are allowed to mate and marry omegas and alphas now, as well!” Jess said, “Ellen’s daughter is an alpha and she has just gotten engaged to another alpha named Victor.”

“Really?” Castiel gasped, he was about to ask more about what new things people were allowed to do now, but Alfie spoke first.

“What do you do about your heat?” Alfie asked quietly, “I do not mean to be so crude or pry into business that I do not belong in, except I had a mate, once, too, and now that he is gone my heats are almost unbearable.”

Charlie looked at Alfie with sympathy. “Alas, about your mate,” she said, “if it would be of aid, we have medicinal teas and some baked goods that will make your heat more bearable.”

“That is another one of Dean’s changes,” Jess butted in, smiling as she resituated herself on the bed, “Medicines to suppress unmated or widowed omegas’ heats. Gilda and I were the ones who created the heat aids.”

Castiel immediately looked up at Charlie, desperate to learn the secret of how to make his own heat go away. “How do you make them?” He asked, “What do you use?”

“Gilda and I tested many different blends of herbs and a few natural fruits, and we found that for tea, bishopwort, helenium, radish—”

“Castiel, we can get you a package when your next heat comes to be, if you would like,” Ellen said, “We will not be keeping them from you.”

Castiel swallowed another gulp of water. “Why am I not able to use them now?”

“This is your first heat,” Ellen explained, “it is not wise to tamper with that nature.”

“Oh,” Castiel said, defeated. He looked down to his tray of food and frowned. “I think I am done eating.”

“Oh,” Jess said, “alright.” She took the tray as she looked at him hopefully. “Would you like some of that honeyed fruit now?”

Castiel shook his head. He wasn’t feeling so well anymore and all he really wanted to do was curl up under the covers and go back to sleep.

“Castiel, I have to ask,” Ellen began, “Has anyone prepared you for what you are about to go through?”

Castiel hesitantly shook his head. He caught Jess and Charlie just in time to see them both share another odd look before they both schooled their features.

“Is that commonplace among the servant staff?” Ellen asked.

“Is what—”

“Yes and no,” Alfie interrupted, looking down at his lap, “Most omega servants are married off, or...befouled by one alpha or another before they reach their first heat, and therefore informing them of what happens during and after a heat? It is not seen as important anymore, since they have already been exposed to what is accepted as what should happen during a heat.”

“I see.” Ellen nodded in concentration. “That is something I will have to inform Dean of, then,” she said more to herself than anyone else, “All omegas deserve the right to know what it means to become an omega,” she continued, now speaking to Castiel, mainly, “and since this is Jess’s specialty, she will be telling you the basics of what it means to go through your first heat,” Ellen finished, gesturing to Jess.

Castiel looked to the blonde. “Alright,” she said hesitantly. Jess gave him a reassuring smile and then cleared her throat. Ellen and Charlie made their way out of his room as Jess began talking.

“Well, to begin: heats are week-long cycles omegas go through every three to four months. It is when our inner wolf is ready to be mated and we’re at our most fertile. And the first thing I should warn you is that, during the next wave, you will be producing slick, and you need to know that there will be a lot of it. It will not feel entirely pleasant, though that is normal and natural and nothing to be worried of. Another thing to not worry about before, during, or after your heat is that you will not be as cognizant as you normally are. And that is due to the biological need your omega feels to be with your mate. The emptiness you will feel and the inherent need to be full will be very overwhelming, and at times painful. It will feel like you are going to die, however it will pass, and you will be alright,” Jess said, taking a pause and shifting uncomfortably, “Now is the, uh, the time I am supposed to tell you about the heat aids we have, except Ellen has the chest they are kept in, so… We will discuss that when she and Charlie get back.”

“Heat aids?” Alfie said quietly, questioningly. Jess looked away and a blush took over her face. She cleared her throat and shook her head to brush Alfie off.

“Yes, we will come around to talk about that when Ellen returns,” she said, “in light of that, the next thing I need to tell you about is that when you wake up again it will more than likely be because of the fact that you have reached the final steps of developing your own sense of scenting. Which means you will be able to scent each alpha, beta, and omegas individual scent. It will be overwhelming, especially in the beginning due to it being so new and foreign to you,” Jess gave Castiel a moment to process before continuing, “Other than that, you will begin to notice your body change in slight ways. Your hips, waist, face, and chest will round out in varying degrees—”

“Pardon? I will grow breasts?” Castiel asked, unable to stop himself from flicking his eyes over to look at Alfie’s chest. He immediately felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment afterwards, and wrung his hands together. “I have never seen a male omega with breasts.”

“Your breasts will grow, although only slightly. A male omega’s means of making and storing milk, in the case you ever have pups, is an internal function. It is not akin to the way female omegas and betas store and make milk,” Jess said, “and that is because your breasts are inside your chest, and if you ever do have pups and begin to produce breast milk, you will need to find a way to expel it as soon as possible otherwise it would grow to be very uncomfortable and painful and could cause difficulty breathing due to your breasts and where they are positioned internally.” Jess said.

“I see,” Castiel answered, his voice small.

“Good.” Jess smiled in relief. “That is all I have to say for now. Do you have any questions? Either of you?”

“The heat aids?” Alfie asked before Castiel could say anything, and Castiel was a little grateful for that.

“Right,” Jess said with uncertainty, “See, they are special instruments Castiel can use or can have used on him by one of us.”

“Yes,” Alfie said, looking at Jess expectantly, waiting for her to continue with a better explanation. Jess’s only further explanation was her face turning pink and a string of incoherent words. She looked about five seconds from spontaneously combusting when the door to Castiel’s room opened, and in walked Charlie and then Ellen.

“Oh thank the Lord,” Jess said under her breath and then stood up to go greet them. Ellen took one look at her and smiled warmly, amusement flitting across her face as Jess walked over to them.

“Please, go get a bucket of cold water, Jess, and take a moment to calm yourself. You have done great. I will take it from here,” Ellen said, giving Jess a kiss on her forehead before sending her out of the room, “Charlie, will you go collect the chest of heat aids for me?” Ellen asked as the door shut behind Jess.

“Yes,” Charlie said, quickly scurrying back out of the room as Ellen walked gracefully over to the two windows on the farthest wall, and shook out the curtains before pulling them closed.

“Excuse me, Ellen?” Alfie spoke up, his voice strong despite his confusion.

“Alas, you two. I assume Jess got to everything aside from telling you what the heat aids are?” Ellen said, turning to move back over to sit down on the foot of Castiel’s bed.

“Yes, she went mute as soon as I asked about them,” Alfie explained. Ellen chuckled softly and shook her head fondly.

“Jess is the one who designed these aids after her first heat. She gets embarrassed by that fact. I see no reason why,” Ellen said, “They have revolutionized the way we have been able to assist omegas in heat.”

“‘Assist omegas in heat’?” Alfie repeated, subtly leaning closer to Castiel, “What do you mean?”

“If Castiel’s heat becomes too much, he has the option to ask for the aids and either he can use them himself, or he can have us help him,” Ellen explained, “See, heat aids are treated and polished wooden phallic shaped dowels ranging in size,” Ellen said, not even hesitating as she continued, “We have five prepared for Castiel in the case he needs or wants them. He does not have to use them, still, they are there if he asks.”

“Ph-phallic shaped dowels...” Alfie trailed off. Castiel looked up at him, surprised to see Alfie both blushing and paling. “You mean...” Ellen nodded. “For—”

“Penetration, yes,” Ellen said. Alfie looked away and his arm loosened around Castiel’s shoulders. His face grew redder and he chewed on the inside of his lip.

“Do they help?” he asked.

“They do. Granted, they are not the real thing and therefore does not make the heat go away. Despite that, they are a close second to the real thing,” Ellen said.

“Oh,” Alfie said. His arm dropped from around Castiel’s shoulders, but Alfie didn’t move too far away. “That is great.”

“If you take some of the medicine we have to suppress your heat, the aids help much better, as well,” Ellen said, “I can show you what they look like when Charlie returns with them.”

“Gramercy,” Alfie said quietly. Ellen gave him a reassuring smile and then turned back to Castiel.

“Now, Castiel, how do you feel?” she asked. Castiel glanced up to Alfie, frowning as Alfie wouldn’t look at him and his face still was tinged pink. He took a deep breath and then nodded his head, smiling at Ellen as he answered.

“I am good.”

Ellen studied him for a moment before he shook his head. “Castiel, I want you to get some rest,” she said, “You say you are good and well, yet I can see your eyes beginning to glaze over and exhaustion beginning to set in, so go to sleep. Alfie can stay next to you until Jess and Charlie get back, though once your heat spikes while you are asleep, one of us will take his place.”

“What about—”

“Alfie will stay in the room, yes,” Ellen said softly, “However, it has to be one of us next to you in case your heat overwhelms you. We know what to do.”

“Yes, Ellen,” Castiel said. Ellen smiled at him warmly. She got up and moved over to help Castiel under his linens and quilts. Once Castiel settled against his pillows and had time to let out the breath he’d been holding in for God knows how long, he finally felt the exhaustion Ellen said she saw in him. There was something else he felt, something new, but he ignored it in favor of closing his eyes.

“Charlie, Jess, and I will be right here, if you need us,” Ellen said softly, running and hand through Castiel’s hair soothingly, “Just get some rest. You will need it.”

~~~

Castiel jolted awake as his heat burned through him. It felt like he was boiling from the inside out, and it was unbearable.

He cried out because of the deep, deep ache of emptiness inside him, and forced himself to try and focus on anything but the pain. It was in his effort to distract from the emptiness that he noticed something in the air. Something that smelled like… Campfire and cinnamon, peaches and flowers, freshly baked bread and mint, basil and citrus… It was _so_ odd, the fact that now all these new scents were swirling around him and assaulting his new sense of scenting. It was all just _so_ overwhelming, and Castiel didn’t know how to cope. The only thing that helped even a little bit were the voices he heard around him.

“You cannot be here.” Even though she sounded miles and miles away, Castiel could tell that had been Ellen.

 _“I can hear him…!”_ That voice… Deep and rich and so, so soothing. It made the ache deep inside him lessen, and Castiel found himself blindly wishing for the person that voice belonged to to be the one with their arms wrapped around him, comforting him, whispering encouragement into his ear or telling him a story—he didn’t care! He just wanted to hear that voice.

“You need to leave,” Ellen’s voice shocked Castiel back to reality as she whispered harshly.

_“I can feel his pain, Ellen!”_

“That is of no matter,” Ellen said.

_“Ellen!”_

“He is in heat—his first heat! You need to leave.”

_“Ellen, please!”_

There was a pause long enough to make Castiel begin to fall back asleep, but just as a sharp pain shot through his body Ellen spoke up again.

“It may not even work.”

_“Perchance, but, please, give this to him.”_

Another pause, but a shorter one this time.

“Fine,” Ellen said.

_“Gramercy, Ellen.”_

Castiel gripped the sheets beneath him and gritted his teeth, forcing his eyes open to see Ellen reaching out of the door to the room. When she pulled her arms back, she held a quilt with a pillow on top in her arms. Castiel’s eyes closed of their own accord and by the time he’d opened them again, Ellen was standing right beside his bed. She kneeled down and reached out to run her hand through Castiel’s hair.

“How do you feel?” She asked softly. Castiel could only groan in response. Ellen smiled softly at him. “I understand,” she said. Castiel buried his face in his pillow and groaned again.

“Did he give those to you?” Jess’s voice came from behind Castiel.

“Yes.”

“He marked them, then?”

“Yes,” Ellen said, “He seems to think they will help Castiel.”

“Why? We do not know that Castiel returns his affections,” Jess whispered, running a hand through Castiel’s hair to distract him from what she said, it seemed.

“It is worth a try,” Ellen whispered back, “You understand how brutal first heats are.”

“Yes, yes,” Jess said, “I will lift his head, and you replace the pillow.”

The next thing Castiel knew, his body was being lifted up, what felt like miles, from his face-planted position in his pillow. He felt an involuntary whine escape from his throat before he was being lowered back down. He sighed as the coolness of the new pillow soothed his burning skin. And then... As he inhaled, the most amazing thing he’d ever smelled overtook his senses and he couldn’t stop the pleased little noises he made as he tried to burrow deeper into the pillow.

“Whoa,” Jess said, but Castiel ignored her in favor of shoving his head as far as he could into his new favorite pillow. Conversation continued around him, and he vaguely felt a new quilt being draped over him. He tried to ignore it in favor of getting as much of this delicious scent into his nose as he could, but once the air had settled around him he realized the scent had basically quadrupled in intensity and he absently figured the quilt had to have that same scent attached to it.

Castiel grabbed the quilt and nuzzled into it, inhaling lungful by lungful of that scent. Not only could he feel his mind calming and becoming more coherent, but he could feel that empty ache inside him lessening.

“...so he does return the sentiment,” Castiel heard Jess say.

“Well, his omega does,” Ellen said.

“Does that mean...?”

“Perchance,” Ellen said quietly, “It just might.”

Castiel sighed and buried his face into his pillow and pulled the quilt tighter around him, he ignored all the outside noises and let himself be lulled back to sleep with the pleasant scent surrounding him.

~~~

Castiel woke up to his heat spiking. He felt something warm and soft against his back, as well as two arms around him again. In the small part of his brain that was conscious, he could tell it was Jess. Castiel stretched and smiled as he inhaled. He was surrounded by that amazing scent attached to the blanket Ellen had placed over him, and it made him feel safe. Safer than he’d ever felt.

As he inhaled again, a pang of need shot through him and it made him push back against Jess, whining pitifully. Before he could get a grip on himself, he shot his hand down and cupped himself through his sleep pants, blushing madly in embarrassment but still unable to stop. In his heat addled brain all that he could think about was getting relief from the burning inside him.

“I—.” Castiel tried to explain, unable to get more out because of the whine that ripped itself from his throat.

“It is alright,” Jess said softly, like she already knew what was going through his head, “This is what we are here for.”

Castiel whimpered as he tried to stop. He’d been taught that the best way to get through your heat was to have someone tie you down and stand watch over you. To keep you hydrated and place cool cloths on your forehead so you didn’t overheat. He’d been taught the only way to get through a heat was to suffer.

“Cas,” Jess’s soothing voice lulled him to a dreamy state, “You do what you need to. This is what I am here for. We are here to help you.”

“I—” Castiel cut himself off as a wave of heat made him desperately push back against Jess and palm himself.

“We all do the same when we are in heat,” Jess said, placing a kiss into his hairline, “It is alright.”

Castiel whimpered softly, rutting back against Jess and palming his groin until he felt an overwhelming pleasure overtake him. The wave of heat dissipated enough that he could think again and surprisingly, he wasn’t embarrassed. The scent from the pillow and blanket, as well as Jess’s calming and accepting scent surrounded him and put him at ease.

“Do you feel better?” Jess asked.

Castiel hummed sleepily and nodded, “Yes.”

“Good.” Jess ran her hands through Castiel’s hair and sang softly, urging him to get more sleep now that his heat wasn’t keeping him up.

~~~

When Castiel’s heat had finally passed, and he’d had a few days to recuperate, he was summoned by the King.

Two guards came and collected him. They escorted him to a room on the opposite side of the castle, and the entire way they kept apologizing for having to make him walk so far. The sincerity in their voices made him uncomfortable, because they were alphas and he’d been raised that alphas didn't need to apologize for anything; but the fact that they did, didn’t take him entirely by surprise. Ellen, Jess, and Charlie had given him and Alfie some lessons on how things worked in the kingdom now that Dean was ruler.

First thing Dean did, after he overthrew his father, was, in short, change everything. He got rid of all the alpha guards who didn’t share his view of equality. And then he replaced almost every official in the entire kingdom with someone he trusted with his life. His council members were almost all omegas, and he let them move about the castle and have all the privileges an alpha had.

Next, he’d set about hiring alpha, betas, and even omegas to help with construction of housing all around the kingdom for omegas and children who had nowhere else to go. At the same time, he had heavily fortified and guarded, safe lodgings built for omegas to go when in heat if they had no mate. These inns and hostels were scattered throughout the kingdom, Ellen had explained, from the smallest village on the very edge of Winchester land, to the biggest city right outside the castle walls.

Charlie went on to say that Dean had made a decree that it was now punishable by a minimum of twenty five years in prison for physically assaulting, raping, or abusing an omega or child; regardless if the victim was the abusers mate or child. And he encouraged omegas to come forward if they had had something like that happen to them. They could either take their abuser to court to be tried in front of King Dean himself, or they could choose to be safely taken away from that alpha and placed in one of the safe omega and beta only villages where the alpha couldn’t find them. In the cases of the latter, the alpha abuser was to be put on a watch list and had to live in a controlled environment until they could prove they were not a threat to omegas anywhere.

Charlie also told Castiel that as soon as she had found Gilda, she’d gone to Dean and asked him if it was possible to allow omegas to mate and marry other omegas. She said Dean’s reaction to that had surprised her, because all he had done was smile, hug her, and then thank her before telling her to go be with her mate. The very next day he had make a public address that the restriction on what designation an omega, beta, or alpha could mate was no longer in place. Omegas could mate and marry other omegas. Betas could mate and marry alphas or omegas now, too. And alphas could mate and marry other alphas. Charlie said that Dean had told the kingdom publicly that, _“Love is a right we all are allowed. Not a designated luxury.”_

Jess excitedly explained to Castiel and Alfie about the Omega Education Decree, which meant omegas were encouraged and helped to pursue education for whatever they wanted. Jess was studying biology and the reason why omegas, betas, and alphas worked the way they did. Charlie was studying history and teaching it to other omegas; and her mate was pursuing education in law. Ellen continued her path of healing and nurturing omegas and children.

When it came down to it, omegas had just as much opportunity to pursue their dreams as alphas and betas.

And then Ellen told them the one thing that really stuck with Castiel: omegas got to choose their mate. They could reject any alpha they didn’t want to be with.

That had been one of the last things Castiel had heard before he’d been summoned to speak with the king. And it had been on his mind. It was still on his mind when he walked in the door and stood in the presence of King Dean again.

“Gramercy, Jonah, Elijah,” Dean said to the guards, and then Castiel was left alone with him. He snuck a peak up and was slightly relieved to see that King Dean had his back to him. It gave Castiel the chance to seek an escape route in the case something went wrong because… He wasn’t sure about Dean, still, and even if Dean had made the kingdom a better place, that didn’t mean Dean was a saint. 

“Castiel,” Dean said softly, “How are you?”

Castiel stared at the back of King Dean's head for a solid few seconds before he spoke up.

“I was told omegas can reject any suitor they do not want,” he said, ignoring the way King Dean’s posture drooped, “Does that still apply to me?”

“Yes,” the King said, making the move to turn around. Castiel immediately looked to the ground, but kept his ears open and his body ready to move if anything changed. “Is that what you wish to do, then?”

Castiel opened his mouth to answer, but stopped himself because the sentiment Alfie had left him with replayed in his head, _‘Castiel, perchance you give him the opportunity to prove himself. That is the last thing I ever thought I would say, yet…something is different about this one. Something is... Good about Dean.’_

So… Castiel shook his head.

“No,” he said, “Not yet, I mean.”

“Well, I have to say, this is already going better than I thought it would,” Dean said, a hint of a joke in his voice, “Based on the last time we met... I did not think you would even agree to meet with me.”

“I did not think I had a choice, your Majesty,” Castiel said, clasping his hands together in front of himself.

“You always have a choice,” Dean said, “and please, you are allowed to call me Dean. The formalities of being king are one of my least favorite aspects of my stature.”

“Alas, I, will try to call you…” Castiel couldn’t get himself to say it. Couldn’t say King Dean's name. “Prithee, forgive me, I do not feel comfortable doing that, alas, your Majesty,” he said, waiting for the inevitable anger of the king.

“That is alright,” Dean said, “I hope that that fact one day changes.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Castiel said, even though he wanted the opposite.

“Well, Castiel, I do not want to take up too much of your time. Especially not so soon after your first heat, however I feel we really need to talk about our possible eventual mating and marriage,” Dean said. Castiel stiffened, “And due to the reaction I got just by meeting you—which I do take full responsibility for and I apologize, Castiel, for the upset I caused you. I swear, that was not my intention. I only… I simply… I am sorry. It had been so long since I last saw you and I could not help myself. I should have shown greater restraint while you were so close to your heat. I am deeply sorry, Castiel. I hope you can forgive me.”

Castiel wrung his hands together nervously. “It is forgiven, your Majesty,” he said, clipped and tight.

“You do not have to say what you think I want to hear, Castiel,” Dean said, “Nor do you have to force yourself to say anything you do not mean. I hope one day that you will be able to truly accept my apology. Today does not have to be that day.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Castiel said, shifting awkwardly.

“Moving on, as I was saying, due to the reaction I got when we met last, I thought it would be wise and appropriate to discuss, well, us. Our future, if there even is one,” Dean said. Castiel clenched his jaw and pressed his lips together. King Dean was playing a dangerous game and if Castiel didn’t move his pieces just right, he would end up losing. “I have to ask, Castiel, what do you feel for me?”

“You are my king, your Majesty,” Castiel said carefully, “I adore you as all your subjects do.”

King Dean was silent for what felt like forever. Castiel couldn’t hear any movement or even breathing. The silence almost made him think Dean had left.

It startled Castiel just a bit when Dean spoke again, a soft element to his voice. “I am not stupid,” he said, “Despite whatever disparaging—yet still loving—sentiments Ellen, Jess, and Charlie may have told you, I do know when someone is holding back or lying.”

“Alas, your Majesty,” Castiel whispered. Dean was silent again, but when it became clear to him that Castiel wasn’t going to continue talking, he took the initiative.

“Prithee, I only want the truth from you. I will do no harm to you or any others, even if what your truth is, is hurtful or upsetting to me,” Dean said, and Castiel had to clench his jaw closed even harder. He felt all these emotions bubbling up to the surface and he knew he couldn’t hold back what he wanted to say. “Please, Castiel, I—”

“I hate this,” Castiel blurted out, “I _hate_ being an omega! And I hate being an omega in the Winchester kingdom. I hate that I had to grow up being told stories of your father and his cruelness. I hate that I experienced the vulgarity of your father and I hate that for as long as I can remember I’ve been promised to you because of him.”

“Castiel, I understand your pain and your anger,” Dean started, his voice soft but strong and righteous, “You should know now my father is gone. He is dead.” Castiel almost looked up, but he restrained himself. “And I... I was the one to make sure he could not hurt anyone ever again.”

Now Castiel was unable to stop himself from snapping his head up to look at the King. He gasped inaudibly as his eyes registered what was in front of him because... Green. Vibrant, alluring, _beautiful_ green. The first feeling he felt looking at that green was safe. Home, happy, and the need to be closer to that green followed soon after.

And then he saw a flash of red overcome that green, but it didn’t scare him, surprisingly. No, it made him feel even safer. 

Against his own wishes, Castiel’s omega took over his motor skills and his eyes drifted down to see freckles, a perfectly sculpted nose and beautiful cheekbones, plump lips, and a strong, chiseled and defined jawline. As Castiel’s eyes drifted even lower, broad shoulders and muscled arms met his gaze. He couldn’t help but think back to that time when the new young kitchen maids came back from serving a carouse and he had to admit, everything they’d said had been right. King Dean was... Very attractive.

Castiel’s thoughts came to a slamming stop as the man inside him gained control again and he reminded himself who he was looking at.

“My father is gone. John will never hurt another soul. He is dead—that _monster_ is dead!” Dean spat, a deep venomous hatred in his words. The sheer intensity of his tone made Castiel feel almost bad for hating Dean right off the bat. He watched as Dean took a deep breath and straighten back up. Dean looked directly into his eyes after that and spoke clearly, “And so dies with him the order of the kingdom during his heinous rule.”

Castiel felt his curiosity peak at that, and even Dean could tell.

“Castiel, I am not going to strike fear into my subjects the way my father did and I will not have the omegas of my castle fear closing their eyes at night. I am young, new to all of this, still, I rule how I feel is right. How I feel is just and fair to protect and serve those who deserve it,” Dean said, “I know it is hard to believe that I am different from my father to any degree. I know what an absolute monster he was. I know the horrid acts he performed on unwilling omegas. What he did to the omegas we took prisoners during unnecessary wars. What he—” Dean stopped abruptly, taking a deep breath as he collected himself once again, “What he did to my mother.” He brought his hand up to wipe at his face a moment later, shaking his head in anger and disbelief. It took a moment for Castiel to realize that Dean had wiped away a tear and Castiel mentally stumbled back several steps at the show of blatant emotion. “I hated my father. I still do and I sincerely doubt I will ever stop. Even so, I learned what I needed from him in order to rule, and not a single thing more. And because of him, I made my vows to this kingdom and my subjects to be a better man, a better king, and a better alpha than he could ever wish to be.”

Castiel looked down at his hands, unable to keep looking at Dean. Part of him wished for Dean to go on, but at the same time he wished he could be allowed to go back to his chambers.

“I have much bigger plans in mind for this kingdom, and I need a strong omega by my side, helping me,” Dean said, causing Castiel to look back up at him through his lashes, “An omega who can advise me and take charge when I am being an idiot. An omega who fights when he does not want something, who stands up when he disagrees. An omega who can put me in my place, because I am not perfect. I let my pride and stubbornness get in the way sometimes.”

Castiel didn’t know what to say. What Dean was offering was exactly what he wished for growing up. A mate who didn’t claim ownership of him. Who let him be his own person, but didn’t neglect him. A mate who was his equal.

“I need an omega who has only pure intentions when it comes to the kingdom, because by my side, that omega will be an omega who has the final say about his kingdom,” Dean finished.

Castiel choked. “I cry your mercy,” he squeaked, gaping at Dean. He saw Dean’s mouth turn up at the corners, forming a soft smile.

“Would it be alright if I tell you how I remember the day I met you?” He asked.

“I suppose, yes,” Castiel said timidly, “Your Majesty, that is alright.”

Dean’s mouth twitched down in one corner, but he seemed to shake himself before speaking. “I was in the kitchen one day—because I have always loved cooking. My mother used to teach me how to make pies, among other things. Until my father found out and banned her from doing so because ‘alphas do not need to know how to cook’,” he said, quoting his father. A small amount of anger leaked into his words. He took another moment to center himself before he shook his head once again and put on a brighter smile, “I was four, almost five, and I had just gotten to the stairway down to the cellars and basements when I heard screaming.” Dean paused and smiled fondly at Castiel. “I do my best to help people, it is what makes me happy, so I ran to the screaming and there your mother was. She, obviously, was in labor and there was only one other omega helping her.”

“That is common amongst the servants,” Castiel blurted out, unable to stop the sudden need to defend the place he called his home for so many years. Dean only nodded, like he understood.

“I helped your mother give birth to... You. And the moment I saw you?” Dean inhaled deeply. “I was gone. On you. I felt the deepest pit inside myself filled. I felt such an overwhelming sense of peace and safety not even being in my mother's arms could recreate. All I wanted to do was protect you, it was the only thing going through my mind as I looked at you,” he said, “and I cannot say for sure, however if I had not looked into your eyes that day... I probably would have turned out like my father.”

Castiel looked away. He didn’t want to believe the King. He did not want to believe a Winchester. Every fiber in his being was telling him to believe Dean, though, but, he wouldn’t because Castiel knew who raised him. Just because Dean hadn’t taken advantage of him didn’t mean that he wouldn’t.

“Castiel, I know you are wary of me. I understand why. All I ask is you give me the chance to prove to you I do not want to cause harm to you or any other omega.”

Castiel eyed Dean warily, taking a step back as Dean looked at him with such intense honesty. He felt this pull towards the King, like something inside him was telling him to go to the alpha.

Castiel wouldn’t do it, though. There was a big part of him that really wanted to, that wanted to know what it felt like to be held by the alpha...to know what Dean sounded like when his guard was down...

 _No,_ Castiel scolded himself. He knew he only wanted these things because he was still recovering from his heat and his body and mind were all over the place. That was the only reason. He would be wanting and yearning for the same things if it was any other alpha, too, because this was _just_ his heat talking!

Castiel knew who Dean’s father was and it was only a matter of time before his true nature showed.

“You... You _are_ your father’s son,” Castiel said, and he almost felt bad at the look of utter shame that crossed Dean's face.

“I cannot control who I come from, Castiel,” Dean said, turning his body away just enough to be noticeable, “And I do not think it is fair to penalize me for that fact, because that fact about me matters not. What does matter is that I am not my father. I never was, and I pray to the Heavens I never will be. And in the case I ever to become like my father, I have a failsafe. My guards have their orders. And I have my replacement in line.”

Castiel didn’t understand what Dean meant by that for several solid seconds. And when it clicked for him, he jerked back in shock. “You... You have ordered your guards to kill you if you become like your father?”

“I care more for the safety and peace of mind of my people than I do for maintaining power for myself,” Dean said, “And if I ever become like the man who fathered me?” He took another deep breath and shook his head, closing his eyes as he regained his composure. “I cannot allow myself to live like that. I will not. I would rather be dead.”

Castiel looked down to the floor. This was a lot to take in. Almost too much. He wasn’t sure what to do with this information.

“Castiel, I know the Winchester line has been built on blood, and rape, and injustice. All I am trying to do is right what has been wronged by my father and grandfathers,” Dean said, “Will you at least give me a chance to show you that all I want, all I have ever wanted for every single soul in my kingdom, is peace, happiness, and freedom to choose?”

Castiel looked back up, darting his eyes between Dean's several times. He searched for any hint of a lie, like he had done with Ellen only a week ago, but he found none. He found absolutely nothing that contradicted Dean’s words.

“Yes,” Castiel said, “I will give you a chance, Dean.”

~~~

When Castiel got back to his room, Jess, Charlie, and Alfie were waiting for him in front of the fireplace. But now there were two other people sitting with them. Jess got up as soon as the door closed and brought him over so she could introduce him to the newcomers.

“Cas, this is Meg,” she said, gesturing to the brown haired omega. Meg instantly got up and walked over to him in a way Castiel could only call flirtatious.

“Well, you are much more beauteous than described,” She said, standing a little too close for Castiel’s liking. He could smell her camphor and lemon scent, and it made his nose tingle, “Forsooth, if I did not already have a mate, I may have taken my chances for your favor.”

Castiel’s eyes widened at her boldness. He took an involuntary step back and grabbed Jess’s arm in an act of protection. Meg either didn’t notice, or didn’t care, because she stepped forward to stay close to him. She opened her mouth to keep talking, but Jess pushed her back and stepped in front of Castiel.

“Meg, we talked about this,” she said quietly, “You cannot be your normal, brash self. Castiel is different and he will need time to adjust to... Well, you.”

Meg’s face fell and she flicked her eyes to look at Castiel for a few seconds before looking back to Jess.

“You are right,” she said, frowning and backing up. Meg looked back to Castiel and gave him a look of apology, “Alas, I see no reason to not say my thoughts about any matter, therefore, I can come across as inappropriate or aggressive when it is not my intention.”

Castiel loosened his grip on Jess’s arm, but didn’t let go completely. He nodded to Meg to let her know he heard her. She smiled courteously at him, and then sat back down in her spot.

Jess stepped back next to Castiel and took ahold of the hand he had on her arm, squeezing it to comfort him. Castiel let go of her arm, but kept his hand in hers as Jess pulled him over to sit down between her and Alfie.

“Castiel,” She said softly, motioning to the other omega he didn’t know, “this is Gilda. Charlie’s mate.”

Castiel felt his heart just about skip a beat as he looked at the stunning omega next to Charlie. The smile that overtook his face was instinctual. Just looking at her made Castiel feel safe and happy. She radiated kindness and now that Castiel could scent, he was able to tell that the vanilla and cinnamon was hers.

“I am very happy to meet you,” he said without thinking. Gilda smiled back at him, and her smile was like nothing Castiel had ever seen. It was like she was casting a spell on him.

“I am delighted to meet you, as well,” she said, “And I am excited to be able to get to know you. We all have been hearing about you for years.”

Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion. “Years?” he asked, looking to Jess for an explanation.

“The rumor of the crown prince being betrothed to an omega from the kitchen has been a tale told since we were all young,” Gilda said, “And Dean has told just about everyone he has ever known his recollection of how he met you. Several times, actually. He has been restless while waiting for you.”

“Forsooth,” Meg said in a bored tone. Castiel saw her rolling her eyes and looking at her nails, “It seems as though all he had on his mind all through his teen aged years was Castiel.”

“That is not true,” Charlie said, glaring at Meg.

Meg stuck her tongue out in response to Charlie, and then smiled playfully. She sat upright suddenly and then leaned forward, looking at Castiel intently. “While on the topic of Dean,” she began, “How was your first meeting?”

“I met him before today,” Castiel said, subtly leaning closer to Alfie because of Meg’s unrelenting gaze, “I met him over a week ago.”

“Yes, though today was the first time you met with a clear head. And no misconception about the grounds of his intent to mate you,” Meg said. Castiel flicked his eyes to Charlie and Gilda, growing even more nervous as he realized they were interested in what he had to say as well. He took a deep breath and coughed as all the scents of the room flooded his senses. Everything began to feel so overwhelming again. It was all so new, and he didn’t really know anyone here besides Alfie.

Why was everyone so interested in him? He was just the son of a servant.

Jess put her hand on his again and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Cas, no answer is needed,” she said softly, “We are your friends, and we will understand if you have no desire to explain anything.”

Castiel had never had people in his life he could consider friends, really. There was Alfie and Adam, of course. But Alfie was more like a parent than a friend, and Adam was his tutor. They were only friends by design. The friendship they had was shallow and Castiel was certain it wouldn’t hold up under any kind of pressure. Now here was Jess saying that not only was she his friend, but so were the other omegas in the room.

Castiel took a deep breath, and something in the air made him feel comfortable in the presence of Gilda, Charlie, Meg, and Jess. He could feel that everyone here agreed with Jess’s sentiment.

“Dean told me a lot of things,” he said, “I do not know how I feel about them all.”

“What about Dean?” Meg asked, “What did you think of him?”

Castiel wrung his hands together as he formulated his answer.

“He is not what I expected.”

“Really?” Alfie asked, “What was he like?”

“Well...” Castiel chewed his lip now, a million thoughts running through his head at once. What to talk about first? The fact that Dean had a replacement in line in case he became like his father? The fact that Castiel didn’t have to accept his intent to court? Or the rumors that Castiel had heard about how his betrothal to Dean came to be?

“Cas?”

“Dean killed his father?” Castiel blurted out, looking around the room at everyone’s faces for confirmation.

“Oi, he told you that?” Meg asked. Castiel nodded and frowned in confusion as Meg shrugged, “Well, credence to Dean for his honesty.”

“Yes, I suppose” Castiel said uneasily, “I do not know how to feel about him. He said many things, and I do not know how to respond to his proposal.”

“You did not immediately react to his scent?” Meg asked, “Oi, tough blow for Dean. You are his true mate and if you had no reaction to his scent—”

“Meg!” Jess chastised, “Hush!”

“We were not supposed to say anything about that,” Charlie said in a rushed whisper. Meg winced at her tone, but shrugged as an apology still.

Castiel watched as the four omegas shared looks, but said nothing more. They stayed silent and avoided eye contact as Castiel looked at them.

“Pardon me,” Alfie said, “I thought I heard you say ‘true mate’?”

Meg winced again, but said nothing. She kept her eyes downcast and crossed her legs. Castiel could tell by her scent that she was feeling uncomfortable, but she didn’t regret what she said.

“What does that mean?” Castiel asked, looking to Meg for answers. It seemed like she would be the only one willing to answer when it came down to it.

But she didn’t. She kept her focus on her nails. Instead, it was Gilda who spoke up first.

“It is not truly our place to tell you, however it has already been said, so… True mate means you are Dean’s perfect other half,” she said, “it means that the first time he laid eyes on you, he felt nothing but the desire to be close to you. To protect you, to be the perfect alpha for you. You being Dean’s true mate means he is in love with you. And he has been for your entire life.”

“What?” Castiel gaped at Gilda. “Dean thinks he is in love with me?”

Meg snorted. “He _is_ in love with you, honey,” she said with a laugh, “Has not stopped talking about you for sixteen years. It has been driving me mad.”

“Castiel,” Alfie said suddenly, pulling Castiel to face him, “This is something else. True mates are rare. Benny and I met by sheer chance, we were never supposed to even be in the same parts of the castle. If Dean is your true mate—”

“Well, it is unlikely Castiel returns the sentiment,” Meg said, standing up and moving over to a small buffet behind the bench she’d been sitting on. She bent down and opened the cupboard to pull out a cup, and poured some amber liquid into it before moving to sit back down and address everyone again, “Seeing as he had no reaction to Dean’s scent, I mean.”

Castiel thought about that, and felt a modicum of relief at first. But the more he really thought about it, that relief he felt began to vanish. He realized hadn’t even been able to scent Dean. The only scents he’d been able to identify had been the two guards’.

And then Charlie said something that stopped Castiel’s heart for a beat. He was almost certain he’d heard her wrong.

“What did you say?” he asked.

“Dean wears scent blockers,” she repeated, “He will be wearing them around Castiel until he makes a decision regarding their future together. He wanted the fact that you are is true mate not to influence your thoughts.”

Castiel leaned back as his heart raced. Once again, he didn’t know how to feel about Dean. He didn’t know what to do with all this information, and the sheer amount of confusion he felt about it all made him feel sick to his stomach. He could feel it churning, and Castiel knew he was just minutes away from throwing up.

“Castiel,” Alfie said quietly, putting a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. The act of comfort made him feel better and Castiel looked up at Alfie, eyes pleading for him to offer some answer to what he should be feeling, “Dean is... He is different, Cas. While you were gone I was told more of all Dean has done for the kingdom, and...” Alfie looked away, “I am not saying you have to fall in love with him, but as far as alphas go? He does not seem to be the worst you could marry.”

Castiel understood that, and did trust Alfie’s judgement, but... Of all the things he’d learned this afternoon, there was one he just couldn’t and wouldn’t understand.

Dean didn’t know him. How could he be in love with him?

~~~

In the past two weeks, Castiel had seen Dean once more, but that was only during dinner and they had exchanged maybe five words at the most. Instead, Castiel had been spending his time with Jess, Gilda, Charlie, Meg, and of course, Alfie. Jess and Gilda had been the two he’d spent most of his time with because they’d been helping him to find things he liked to occupy his time. Seeing as he spent most of his time now cooped up in his new room, finding a hobby was the only thing keeping him occupied.

Not that he couldn’t leave his room, though. He could and was encouraged to, but he didn’t see what wandering the castle would be good for.

“How are you liking this craft?”

Castiel looked up from the paper he’d been sketching on and smiled at Gilda.

“I am quite fond of this,” he said. Gilda came over to look at his drawing and patted him on the shoulder.

“You do have an affinity for it,” she said. Castiel smiled wider in thanks and then turned his attention back to his art.

Gilda’s opinion meant a lot to Castiel. He had become very close with her as he searched for an activity he liked. She’d given him his first batch of heat suppressants, told him how they worked and how to use them. After that, Castiel had asked her about her relationship with Charlie and she’d been more than happy to answer all his questions. Even the personal and intimate ones, she’d been willing to answer.

It shocked Castiel when Gilda told him omegas didn’t need to be knotted during a heat. What really made heats easier was an omega’s mate and the consummation of a bond shared between an omega and their mate. And sometimes sex wasn’t even needed to get through a heat! It varied from omega to omega.

The new information and the rules of this world Castiel had been thrown in was new, and it felt like he was being taught how it worked all over again. Everything was so different, but it was a good different. He like it quite a lot.

“I wish I had as much talent as you,” Jess said, huffing in annoyance as she put her pen down and lean back, “I cannot get my drawings to look the way I want.”

“Some people simply have a natural talent,” Gilda said, laughing softly as Jess huffed and shook her head. A comfortable silence settled between them after that.

Castiel would have been happy to spend the whole day in Jess and Gilda’s company, but a knock sounded on the door and Gilda got up to get it.

“Oi, good day, Dean,” she said, and Castiel instantly stopped what he was doing to listen in.

“Gilda, how met?”

“Quite well, gramercy,” Gilda responded.

“I am happy to hear,” Dean said, and a small pause followed, “Is Castiel willing to speak to me?” he asked.

Castiel set his pen down and turned towards the door just in time to see Gilda stepping out of the way and pulling the door open with her.

“Castiel, Dean wishes to speak with you if you have the mind to,” she said. Castiel stood up and looked over to Dean, momentarily pausing when he realized Dean hadn’t stepped into his room.

“Good day, Dean,” Castiel said, cautiously making his was over to stand next to Gilda, “How may I help you?”

“I would like to take you on a walk through the garden,” Dean said, “the marigolds and irises have bloomed and the sight is lovely.”

Castiel had heard of the castle garden. Gilda had tried to take him before because Castiel had shown an interest in it, but Castiel had declined. He hadn’t been ready for that kind of outing. At least back then; he wanted to go see it with Gilda tomorrow, but he guessed now would be okay.

“May Gilda and Jess come with me?” Castiel asked, and to his surprise he saw Dean’s eyes light up.

“Gilda, would you come?” Dean asked her. Gilda put her hand on Castiel’s arm and nodded.

“Of course.”

Dean smiled and then looked past Castiel to Jess. “And you, Jess?”

“Sure, as long as you bring Sam,” she said. Dean looked back to Castiel.

“Are you alright if my brother comes with us?” He asked. Castiel had heard so much about Sam from Jess, and he felt like he already knew him. Sam was an alpha, but he was raised by Ellen. And even though he was an alpha, Castiel felt a tad more comfortable meeting him after he’d been told Sam had only ever met John twice in his entire life.

Castiel was actually quite excited to meet him. “I would enjoy meeting Sam,” he said. Dean smiled again.

“Wonderful. I will meet you at the fountain shortly,” he said, and with that he turned to leave. Gilda shut the door and then turned to Castiel.

“You are going to love the garden,” she said. Castiel felt Jess come up next to him and loop her arm through his.

“It is exquisite,” she said, “Dean has an eye for gardening. He designed the layout himself.”

Castiel nodded as Gilda looped her arm through his just as Jess had. The two of them directed him out of his room.

“And it is so charming,” Gilda said.

“Quite so!” Jess said excitedly, “It is where I first met Sam—by the tulips—and it was impossible not to fall in love with him.” Jess sighed and looked off dreamily. “He was so kind and handsome... The perfect alpha,” she said, sighing again, “I can not wait for the day he turns of age and we are able to mate.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile at Jess. She continued on about Sam as they made their way through the castle and towards the exit that lead to the garden. Jess was in the middle of talking about how beautiful his eyes were when she stopped abruptly.

“Jess?” Castiel asked, following her gaze towards a beautiful, but modest, fountain.

Two men stood beside it, talking. Dean was one of them, so Castiel assumed the other was Sam. And, well, Castiel hadn’t really known what to expect Sam to look like, but it wasn’t this.

Sam was... Huge. He was a giant. Dean was already unnaturally tall, but Sam? Sam made him seem short.

“Sam!” Jess yelled. Sam turned towards her and smiled brightly. 

Jess broke away from him and ran over to Sam, jumping up to hug him before she tugged him off towards what Castiel assumed was the garden.

And even though Sam had left, Castiel had a brief moment of uncertainty about this outing. He thought he would be okay with this, but he hadn’t been prepared in the least for Sam to be what looked like several feet taller than... Everyone.

“Cas?” Gilda asked, slowing down to a stop, “Are you alright?”

Castiel looked over to Sam, and shook his head.

“No one told me Sam would be so tall,” he said, “he is intimidating.”

“I understand,” Gilda said, linking her arm back through Castiel’s. She pulled them closer together and held him firmly. “Sam is quite tall, and that can be intimidating.”

“I do not know if I can stay here,” Castiel said, “I do not think I am ready for this.”

“Oi, I will not leave your side, Cas,” Gilda said. Castiel smiled softly, and let Gilda lead him over to the fountain. Dean greeted both of them as they approached.

“Hail fellow,” he said.

“Good morning, Dean,” Gilda said, “We are both very excited to see how you have designed the garden this year.”

“Gramercy, I think you will be impressed with it,” Dean said. He looked like he was about to offer his arm for Castiel, but then thought better of it. “Shall we?”

Gilda nudged Castiel to get him moving, and then he, she, and Dean followed after the same path Jess had pulled Sam down.

“Oi, Cas,” Gilda started, failing to be inconspicuous, “Tell me again if you have been liking the drawing we have been doing?”

“Yes,” Castiel said distractedly as he looked around at the hedges trimmed in the shape of wolves, “I have enjoyed it quite a lot.”

“Drawing?” Dean asked, “That is the pastime you have liked the most?”

“Yes,” Castiel said. They passed patch of tall yellow flowers, and Castiel had to pause to look at them. They were absolutely beautiful, and so bright. Like the sun itself had colored the petals.

“They are called sunflowers,” Dean said.

“They are exquisite,” Castiel said, reaching up hesitantly to touch the petal gingerly.

“They signify pure thoughts, adoration, dedication,” Gilda said, “and they symbolize dedicated love.”

Castiel nodded absently, not really listening as he gently touched the center of the flower. He smiled at the odd feel of it and pulled his hand back in favor of just looking at the flowers.  

“You know there are more flowers deeper in the garden,” Gilda said, “I would say more charming than sunflowers, even.”

She tugged on Castiel’s arm to get him to move. Castiel nodded distractedly again, and forced himself to stop looking at the sunflowers. He, Gilda, and Dean moved on. They passed a planter with tulips, another with roses, and several filled with tulips of all different colors. Castiel saw peonies, lilacs, lavender, hydrangeas, and gladioluses. Each batch of flower complimented the next, and the way it had been designed, the colors seemed to transition seamlessly into the next.

When they came up to a turn in the pathway, they turned right, and as soon as they did, Castiel startled as screams filled the air.

A small blur of blue and white rushed towards them and then jumped at Dean, howling a battle cry. Dean didn’t say anything, but he swooped down to pick up what Castiel saw to be a small boy, and as Dean stumbled forward, Castiel saw that the blur of blue and white had been a girl. No older than five, maybe. And the boy couldn’t be older than three.

“We got you!” The little girl yelled and pulled a small wooden dagger out of her sleeve and pretended to stab Dean in the heart. Dean gasped as she did, stumbling back until his knees hit a bench. He fell down onto it, and then slumped back, letting out a huge sigh of air.  

The boy and girl laughed as Dean pretended to be dead, but after a few seconds Dean opened one eye and then jumped back to life. He hugged the two children and spun them around a few times before letting them down. The girl ran off while the boy stayed put and reached up towards Dean again, pulling at his pants leg.

Castiel was shocked to see Dean laugh and bend back down to pick the boy up, kissing him on the forehead as he set off in the direction the little girl had gone. Castiel watched him go, startling just a little again as he saw two women moving towards Dean. One of them held the little girl’s hand as they walked.

“That was Krissy and Ben,” Gilda said, “The two women are theirs mothers. Another omega couple, like Charlie and I; Lisa and Hannah.”

When Dean reached the two women, he hugged them both, handing the boy, Ben, over after he’d pulled away. Castiel watched at Dean talked with the four of them, his heart thudding a little bit at how easily the two omegas and the kids interacted with Dean. He could feel his omega stirring inside him, reaching out towards Dean, but he pushed it down because it didn’t mean anything. His omega was only acting this way because he’d been told about the whole true mate business. It didn’t mean anything, so Castiel shoved it down as far as he could.

“You know,” Gilda began, “Dean is the closest thing Krissy and Ben have to a father. He spends as much time as he can with them. Krissy wants to be a warrior, so Dean will occasionally give her lessons in sword fighting and combat. Ben is a bit softer. He likes being in the kitchen with Dean when he cooks.”

Castiel saw Dean say his goodbyes, and he marveled a little as Dean hugged Krissy and gave her several kisses, smiling as she pushed him away and then ran off again. Dean gave Ben the same treatment, but Ben just giggled and hugged Dean, not letting go until Krissy came back to show him something. After that, Ben wiggled in Dean’s arms until Dean put him down. He and Krissy ran off together now, and their parents followed after saying goodbye to Dean.

As Dean walked back to him and Gilda, Castiel realized that for as much as Dean doesn’t know him? he really doesn’t know Dean as well as he thought, either.


	4. Present, Part 2

If Castiel had been told before his first heat that he would remain unmated until his eighteenth birthday? he wouldn’t have believed it. If he’d been told a lot of what Dean had done for his kingdom before he met Dean, Castiel wouldn’t have believed it. Dean was, after all, a Winchester, and Castiel had been raised to fear any alpha who held that name. But he’d come to know that Dean was a different brand of Winchester, and he’d redefined the path for all Winchester’s after him.

Dean had been nothing but gentlemanly the entire time Castiel had known him. And not just to him, but to everyone. Omega, beta, alpha, servant or lord, peasant or knight, merchant or noble, every single class or designation, Dean treated as he would a friend. Castiel didn’t understand how a single person could be so... Perfect.

And Castiel didn’t believe someone could be so perfect all the time. He knew Dean had to have some crack in his facade, and as his eighteenth birthday grew closer, the more paranoid Castiel became that Dean would snap.

On the eve of his eighteenth, Castiel slipped away from everyone and searched the castle. He wanted to find someone close to Dean and follow them. He wanted to see if they would say anything of him and what Dean planned for tomorrow. Castiel wanted to know how best to be prepared.

So, Castiel snuck about the castle, keeping his ears open for any sounds of footsteps or voices. But as he did that, he found that he should have also been remembering the path he took because he found that he’d lost his way after only an hour.

He was about to start really worrying about being lost when he heard voices coming from a hallway adjacent to his.

Castiel quickly found a small closet and hid inside, but kept the door open so he could hear the voices as they grew closer.

“I have a few moments.”

“Good. I need to talk to you.”

“About?”

“Castiel.”

Castiel recognized those voices. The first had been Dean, and the second had been one of his trusted advisers, an alpha named Robert Singer; everyone called him Bobby.

“Let us talk in private,” Dean said, and then Castiel heard footsteps. He peeked out of his hiding spot and saw Dean and Bobby duck into a room across from stepped out of his spot, and then moved down closer to the room, pressing himself to the stone wall. He smiled internally at his luck because he could finally find out what Dean’s true intentions were.

He closed his eyes and tuned everything around him out so he could focus fully on the conversation.

“Alright. What would you like to say?” Dean asked.

“See, Dean... Castiel does not seem to be coming to terms with the idea of mating and marriage,” Bobby said, “You need to think of the good of the kingdom. They need a Queen, and I do not think Castiel is the right fit. You should begin looking towards other omegas—or betas, even—in case Castiel does not agree to the throne.”

“I understand your worry. However, Bobby, I was born to be a leader,” Dean said, “It is in my blood. Even if my father had not been king, I was born for this role. Do you not agree?”

“I agree.”

“Then it stands to reason that my true mate would be my perfect other half, hence the perfect fit to be Queen,” Dean said, “Whether or not I am mated to him, it does not matter. I never had it on my agenda to mate unless he desired it. And I do not need him to be my mate in order for my mind to be clear enough to be a successful king.”

“It is true, then. You do truly believe he is your true mate?”

“No,” Dean said, “I know he is my true mate. I have known since I was five. He is the only omega I will ever want. No matter if he feels the same.”

“What if he never lets you mate him? Never agrees to you claiming him?” Bobby said.

“I do not care if he does not want to mate, and as for claiming, I already said I never intended to claim him. As long as he is Queen, it matters not who he mates, or if he ever does,” Dean said, “I just want him happy and making decisions to better his kingdom.”

“You would let your true mate be claimed and mated by some other alpha?”

“Yes, if that is what he wants.”

Another silence followed before Castiel heard a huge sigh.

“You are gone on this omega, Dean,” Bobby said, “You are so in love with him you would kill yourself just to please him.”

A loud thud sounded. “I do not disagree with you that I am in love with him, but watch yourself,” Dean said, calmly but forcefully, “I made an oath to this Kingdom to protect and serve it. I do not take promises I make lightly. I will not deny that I do try and please Castiel as much as I am able, but I will not let myself be distracted from my duty to the extent you are implying.”

“Dean, I am simply saying—”

“You are saying I would allow myself to become obsessed with giving Castiel anything he wants,” Dean interrupted, “I will not.”

“Yes, though—”

“The kingdom is flourishing more than it ever has under the rule of a Winchester. My people are fed and there is no shortages of sustenance or water or materials of any kind. Health and quantity of livestock has increased. Our alliances are stronger than ever, and our enemies fear us. Safe and secure lodgings for omegas and children have been built all over the Winchester lands. The reports of maltreatment of omegas and children has gone down to the lowest it has ever been, and the relocation to safe havens for abused and mistreated omegas and children is working and is keeping each haven’s residents safe. Not only that, but the reports of the mistreatment of omegas and children drops with each passing full moon. What do you call that?” Dean had a challenge in his voice, “I call that keeping my promise to my people.”

“Alright,” Bobby said, “Alas, Dean. My intent was not to imply that you are not a good king. You are and you care for your people’s safety. All your people.”

“Indeed,” Dean agreed.

“Forsooth, I am still worried about Castiel,” Bobby said, “If does not agree to be Queen, what then?”

“Bobby, I deeply believe that Castiel wants what is best for the people,” Dean said, “I believe wholly he wants to help them. But he is still adjusting. He is still maturing. He needs more time. Give him that, please.”

Castiel pushed himself away and scurried back down the way he came. He hurried back towards where he thought the main part of the castle was, only getting mildly lost twice before he ran into Meg.

“Oi, Cas, well met!” she said, draping her arm over his shoulders.

“Where is Gilda?” He asked immediately.

Meg waved her hand and began guiding him in the direction he hoped was towards his room. “Ellen summoned her, Jess, and Charlie to a meeting. I do not know what about, all I know is that I was not invited,” she said, huffing in insincere insult. And usually that would at least get a smile from Castiel, but he was preoccupied with other matters right now. And if Meg noticed his distracted behavior, she either didn’t care or didn’t mind. She bumped her hip lightly with his, a telltale sign she was done playing, and asked, “Why?”

“I...” Castiel frowned. He needed to talk to someone. Gilda and Jess had become his closest confidants, but they were unavailable. So was Charlie, and Alfie would be asleep. Castiel knew if he asked for Alfie’s time, he would get it, but he also knew Alfie worked hard. And he would be getting up again tomorrow to work hard. He needed his rest. So, that left Meg.

“Cas?”

He and Meg weren’t _great_ friends, but maybe she was the one to talk to about this. She was a few years older than him, and Gilda and Charlie, and Jess.

“Cas? You alright?”

“May I talk with you?” Castiel asked, “In my chambers?”

Meg quirked an eyebrow and smiled lasciviously. “Oi, have you finally decided to experiment with an omega?” She asked, laughing as she finished, “I am only playing. Of course, I would be happy to talk.”

Castiel nodded tentatively, but still walked with her to his room. He held the door open for her, and she made herself comfortable in front of his fireplace.

“How may I help you today, Cas?” She asked, stretching out over one of the benches, “What is on your mind?”

Castiel took a seat as well, shifting every few seconds and wringing his hands together.

“I overheard a conversation Dean had with Bobby just now,” he began, “and it was about me.”

“Yes.”

“He said he would allow me to be mated to another alpha if that is what I want,” Castiel said, “And he keeps coming back to this true mate business. He keeps saying I am his true mate. That he loves me.”

“Yes, he has said that since he met you. Although, I do recall him deliberately not saying those words _to you_ , for obvious reasons.”

“True mates are supposed to be in love, are they not?” Castiel asked.

Meg pursed her lips in thought for a few moments before nodding. “They are,” she said slowly.

“How, then, could he say he loves me if he does not know me?” Castiel stood up and began pacing. “He had not even truly met me until I had my first heat, and even then, our interaction was terrible. I thought he was just like his father! I hit him, screamed at him, I called him a monster, truly.”

“Has no one told you what it is like to meet your true mate?” Meg asked. Castiel slowed to a stop and shook his head.

“Well... No.”

“Oi. Let me tell you, then,” Meg began, sitting up with an intense and serious look on her face, “See, Cas, true mates are something the universe designed. Meeting them is this huge, great event—it’s a _cosmic_ event! Stars are born when true mates meet. And when you look into their eyes, everything changes. You see a glimpse of their past, their present, and you see your future together with them. The deepest pit in your soul is filled, and you know that as long as they are alive... You will never be alone again.”

“You have a true mate?” Castiel asked.

“Yes, an alpha named Gadreel,” she said, “He is a knight in Dean’s royal army. He has been posted at an omega haven for the last two years. I miss him, however, he is doing something noble and just, and I support him. I only wish he could come home every now and then.”

Castiel put his hand on Meg’s shoulder to comfort her. She gave him a smile in thanks, and then continued.

“Moving on. Your question: how does Dean know he loves you?” Meg put her hand over Castiel’s and looked into his eyes. “Because he _does_ know you. He knows what is in your soul, and his own soul mirrors it. He knows you on a deeper level than anyone will ever know you.”

“I...” Castiel looked down to the floor, so many thoughts swimming through his head. “I do not know what I feel for Dean, but I do not think he is my true mate. I have never felt what you describe when I look in his eyes.”

“Tell him, then,” Meg said, “He plans to officially ask to court you tomorrow evening… So…”

”’Officially ask me to court’? What do you mean? I thought he had been courting me this whole time?” Castiel said. Meg snorted.

“No,” she said, “he has not. You are not of age and therefore he cannot court you.”

“What?”

“That is part of the mating and marriage law. Courting must go on for a minimum of two months, and both parties must be eighteen for those two minimum months,” Meg explained. “Plus, Dean’s idea of courting is much more grand and romantic than group outings to the garden or a weekend in the hillside. Or a tour of the castle.”

“Dean has not been…”

“Nope. And either way, you already said you do not want to be courted by him, so when he asks you tomorrow, say no,” Meg said, leaning forward and raising an eyebrow as she continued, “ _if_ that is how you _truly_ feel.”

At those words, Castiel‘s chest hurt. His omega wept at the thought of telling Dean he wasn’t interested, and it confused Castiel because he didn’t want to be mated. And he didn’t want to be mated by Dean—.

Castiel’s entire train of thought came to a urgent and violent stop as he felt like he’d been punched in the gut. His omega scratched at his insides and howled in anger at him. It made him double over in pain, and grit his teeth to keep from crying out.

He tried to calm his omega, but he could tell it was still seething silently at him. He didn’t want it to throw a fit again, but he wouldn’t let it dictate how he lived his life. He turned to Meg and looked into her eyes.

Castiel began with a firm resolution, no matter how angry his omega was he would not let it make this decision for him.

“I do not want to accept Dean’s—” Castiel cut himself off as he doubled over in pain again. His omega was going utterly savage and would not let him finish that sentence.

“Cas, _honestly_ , you are intensely thick,” Meg said, sighing exasperatedly, “I know you are not able to see yourself when Dean is around, but I can see you, and you gravitate towards him. You keep an appropriate distance, and when he moves, you move, too.”

Castiel shook his head vehemently. “I do not.”

“Dean does it too, actually. He keeps a respectful distance, and moves when you do. It is quite the spectacle.” Meg smiled at him in amusement. “Charlie and I gamble how many times you will sneak a glance at Dean when he is not looking, and how often Dean will scent the air to make sure you are alright.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your record is ninety-four in one night. Dean’s is one hundred and three.”

_“What?”_

“Cas, be honest. With me and with yourself. What is stopping you from allowing yourself to admit _you want Dean_?” Meg asked. Castiel reeled back like he’d been hurt again and shook his head again.

“I do not want to be mated,” he said.

“By Dean? Or by anyone?” Meg sat up and leaned forward, “Or perchance... Just not yet?”

“Not—I mean, by... No, I mean, not... I...” Castiel floundered. He didn’t know what he wanted. His omega wouldn’t let him say no to Dean, but he didn’t want to be mated. Or... Did he?

Castiel didn’t know! Everything was so confusing! Castiel didn’t know what he felt, or what he wanted anymore.

“I do not understand what is going on,” Castiel said, wrapping his arms around himself as tears began welling up in his eyes, “Meg, I do not know what I feel. I thought I did not want to be mated, but my omega will not let me even think about saying no to Dean. Still, the thought of being mated is terrifying, and when I admit that to myself, my omega agrees.” Castiel felt the dam in his eyes break and tears began falling down his face. “Yet as soon as I touch on the subject of telling Dean no to mating, it goes berserk again! I do not know what to say or feel or even think!”

Meg stood up and moved over to Castiel. She enveloped him in a hug and radiated calmness through her scent.

“You and your omega are at odds,” she said.

“What?” Castiel asked, wrapping his arms around Meg’s waist and holding tight, “What does that mean? What do I do?”

“Stay calm, for starters. You will be okay, you simply need listen to what your omega is telling you. Listen to what you truly want, because that is what our inner wolves are. They are us in our truest forms.”

“A-alright,” Castiel whispered.

“I think you need to spend some time alone with yourself so you can get back in synch with your omega,” Meg said, pulling away to guide Castiel to his bed. She helped him under the covers and tucked him in.

“Gramercy, Meg,” Castiel said softly. Meg gave him a smile and leaned down to kiss his forehead. She pulled away and began to leave, but Castiel grabbed her wrist. “I mean it Meg. Thank you for helping me through this.”

Meg gave him another smile. She kissed his cheek and bid him a good night, blowing out the candle next to his door on her way out. Castiel settled into his bed as the door closed. He closed his eyes, but instead of falling asleep, Castiel let his omega guide his thoughts.

Castiel’s omega pulled out the memory of when Dean took him and some friends to the lake for a picnic and swimming. It’d been a wonderful afternoon, even if the water had been a little cold. Castiel had had a great time. He’d gotten to know Sam better, and was surprised at how docile he was. He acted more like a beta than an alpha, and that had put Castiel as ease over the fact of how insanely tall he was. Dean had tried to converse with him, but this outing had been back when Castiel had first been adjusting to life in the castle. He hadn’t been able to really engage with Dean. Now that he was remembering this through the eyes of his omega, though, Castiel saw how happy he’d been deep down when Dean was talking to him. When Dean would look at him, his heart raced and his stomach felt odd. Not just that, but his omega preened for Dean.

The next thing his omega had him remember was the Easter carouse Dean threw the week before Easter, and yeah, Castiel had celebrated Easter before with Alfie and a few other kitchen maids, but he’d never seen anything like when he was at the Easter celebration. There had been dancing and skits, mountains of food and drink, and even some of the castle’s servant staff had attended. Castiel’s omega—after Meg had answered his question of why the servants were attending and he’d been told that Dean invited everyone in the castle to holiday celebrations—had puffed its chest in pride that his— _intended_ —mate was so great and kind and generous.

Castiel’s omega had him think back to last year, on his birthday. He had truly celebrated it for the first time and it had been Dean’s idea. Just a small celebration everyone helped with, nothing too fancy or big. Everyone Castiel loved was there, and it was the best night of his life. Castiel had loved every second of it and had gone to bed happier than he’d ever been.

After that, Castiel remembered one weekend in June when Dean had taken Castiel, Alfie, Gilda, Sam, Jess, and a beta named Balthazar horseback riding through the countryside. It had been a two day outing, and it was awe inspiring. Castiel had gotten to see sights he’d never seen before, and it had made him very happy. The sunset was beautiful over the hills of Winchester, and the stars in the sky had been enchanting. Castiel remembered sneaking a look at Dean after the alpha had fallen asleep, and at that sight, an immense feeling of peace had lulled himself to sleep. And then Castiel’s omega dredged up the part of that trip Castiel had buried, and Castiel recalled about how he had woken up before the others, and found that he’d reached out during the night and so had Dean. Castiel had woken up to his hand in Dean’s. He remembered being so bewildered at himself; he pushed that bit of memory down, and forgot about it. Now that he remembered… Things were different, because if he were to do as Meg said and listen to his inner wolf? He knew he would never reach out to touch Dean. But his omega had. And his omega was his inner wolf; him in his truest form of himself…

Castiel bolted up in bed. Every single time Castiel’s omega started to surface and accept Dean, the man in him had pushed it down and repressed it. Scolded himself for wanting a man who had come from a monster. But Dean was right. He was his father’s son, but Dean was not his father. 

Castiel glared into the dark at himself. Why had he been so stubborn in his beliefs? He wanted Dean. What was stopping him? Dean was someone Castiel knew his omega really didn’t want to be without. And the man in him agreed with that sentiment. What Alfie had with Benny? Castiel wanted with Dean. He wanted to be able to look at Dean whenever he wanted. He wanted to touch Dean’s skin again, and stand close to him whenever he needed to be close to his mate.

Castiel flung his covers off of his body and got out of bed. He almost ran over to his window to see if he could tell what time it was by the moon, and smiled as he saw it was just around two in the morning. Which meant it was his birthday. He was eighteen.

Castiel grabbed his robe, pulled it on in a rush, and then left his chambers. He practically ran through the halls towards Dean’s bedroom, not getting lost in the repetitive halls like every other time he walked through them because now he was letting his omega guide him. 

He was a little out of breath as he reached Dean’s room, but still he knocked on the door, composing himself as he waited for it to open.

After a few moments, Castiel saw the doorknob move and his heart raced anew as the door was pulled open to reveal Dean in his night clothes.

And as soon as Castiel made eye contact with Dean, the door was slammed in his face.

“Cas, alas, I do not have my blockers on!” Dean yelled through the door. Castiel shook his head, even though Dean couldn’t see it.

“I do not care, Dean,” he said, “I need to talk to you.”

“Does it need to be now?” Dean called, “I can meet you in the dining hall for breakfast?”

“No, it has to be now,” Castiel said, “I need to talk to you alone.”

Castiel was answered with silence. It went on long enough for Castiel to begin to think maybe Dean was ignoring him. Castiel frowned and lifted his arm to knock again, because he _needed_ to talk to Dean now, but the door opened halfway to reveal Dean.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, “Are you hurt?”

“I am fine,” Castiel said, and saw Dean let out a breath or relief, “May I come in?” He asked.

“I do not have my blockers on,” Dean repeated, “I do not think it wise to allow you to come in.”

Castiel frowned again, but nodded and looked up at Dean to meet his eyes.

“I know you plan to ask me if you may court me this evening,” Castiel began, and he didn’t miss the way Dean’s shoulders tensed. “I want you to know you do not have to ask me, though.”

“I do not?” Dean asked, his voice wavering just barely enough to be noticed.

“No,” Castiel said, shaking his head. He swallowed and hesitantly took a step forward, pushing the door open and making Dean scramble to step back enough so they were still an appropriate distance apart. “You definitely do not,” he whispered, holding his breath unintentionally as he shut the door behind him. “You have no need to ask me because I already have my answer for you.” Castiel whispered, taking a few step forward towards Dean. He didn’t miss the way Dean seemed to lean away from him, a cautious look on his face, but Castiel ignored it. “And I actually have a question for you,” Castiel said.

Dean let out a steady breath before he answered. “Ask away.”

“I want…” Castiel began, his eyes darting down to Dean’s neck for a few seconds before he looked back up at Dean. “May I?” He asked, and trailed his eyes down to Dean’s neck, his heart racing at the thought of scenting him. 

Dean’s breath caught as he realized where Castiel was looking, and he instinctively tilted his head to the side, inviting Castiel to scent him for the first time.

Castiel blew out the breath he was holding harshly and lunged forward, closing the gap between him and Dean. He braces himself with his hands on Dean’s chest and rose onto up as much as he could to press his nose rob Dean’s neck, breathing in Dean’s scent for what he thought to be the first time, but as he did, he realized he already knew this scent. This was the scent that was on the pillow and blanket he’d been given during his heat, that rich burning wood and calming air after a rain smell.

“Yours was the scent that was on that quilt and pillow?” He asked, “You were the one at the door who gave them to Ellen?”

“I just... I knew I should not have, yet I could feel your agony, and I knew that if I had a chance to help you? I had to take it,” Dean said, “I am sorry for deceiving you.”

Castiel shook his head and pulled back, lifting his head to look at Dean. And the very moment his eyes connected with Dean’s, he saw it. He saw flashes of Dean’s past through Dean’s eyes, he felt what Dean felt in the present, and he saw a glimmer of his future with Dean.

Castiel saw what Dean saw the first time his mother held him. He saw Dean growing up with his mother and Ellen. He felt how happy Dean was when he was in his mother's arms, and he felt how sad Dean had been as he saw his mother whither away and eventually pass. Castiel felt the resentment he had towards his father, and how it grew as he got older.

Castiel saw other flashes of Dean’s childhood—like when he tried to sneak past his father and the guards into the kitchen because he wanted to be with his true mate. He was caught each time he saw, but that didn’t stop him from trying again and again and again. 

Then, Castiel saw a glimmer of his future with Dean. Of the pups they would have, and of how happy he was being mated to Dean. The last thing he saw was Dean as an old man, smiling at him like he’d hung the stars.

Castiel came back to the present, but nothing had changed... He still saw Dean looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe. Like he’s hung the stars in the sky. 

“Dean...” Castiel gasped. He stepped even closer to Dean and felt his eyes begin to itch. “I saw...”

Dean gasped now, too. “You saw me? My past? Our future?” He asked, hope and awe filling his voice and eyes with every word.

Castiel smiled softly and nodded. Dean let out a huge breath and then his face broke out into a smile. He laughed happily and shook his head.

“I cannot tell you how relieved that makes me,” He said, looking away from Castiel and reaching up to wipe at his eyes, “I have dreamt of this moment my entire life, and now...” Dean surged down and hugged Castiel, surprising him, but he was quick to recover. “I do not want this to be a dream,” Dean whispered. Castiel brought his arms up and placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders. He pushed the alpha back so they could look into each other’s eyes.

“Neither do I,” he said, smiling as Dean hugged him tighter. Castiel pulled away from Dean and slid a hand to the back of his neck. “This is real,” he whispered, and then kissed Dean.


	5. Present, Part 3

In the year since Castiel had accepted Dean’s proposal of courting, he’d been the happiest he had ever been. He spent a lot of time with Dean, and the more time he spent with him, the more Castiel fell for him. Not only did Dean show him all the wonders of the world, but Dean taught him so much, too. They had weekly sessions where Dean would help him to understand the politics of being Queen and what was expected of him when he did take the throne. Dean never once made Castiel feel stupid for a question he had, and he didn’t make Castiel feel less than for not knowing something.

When they weren’t preparing Castiel for Queenship, Dean would plan dates for them. One night, Dean had taken him to the theater to see a comedy. Another time, Dean surprised him with the news that he wanted design the royal garden this year with Castiel. That was how Castiel had found out about his love for gardening. And based on that fondness, Dean surprised him once again with a date of them and all their friends coming out to the garden to plant the flora. It had been a day full of huge smiles and lots of laughing.

And when he’d finally asked to see the city he hadn’t expected Dean to suggest he ask Alfie to come, but he was ecstatic that that was what was going to happen.

Dean came to Castiel’s chamber an hour after sunrise and woken him. He asked if Castiel wanted to see the city, and Castiel jumped at the chance.

Two short hours after that, Castiel had his arm linked through Dean’s and was exiting the castle grounds. Dean guided him through the streets and stopped at just about every vendor. He bought Castiel and Alfie small trinkets that caught their eye. He told Castiel that it would be a good idea to get to know some of the people who owned shops in the city and introduced him to them. After that, he took Castiel to the town square so he could meet the leader of the gypsy caravan group because they were the unofficial trade link to other villages in Winchester, as well as other Kingdoms. Castiel agreed, and they decided that would be their last stop before finding somewhere to eat.

When they got to the town square, both Alfie and Castiel had been completely taken aback. There were musicians and street performers making their living, there was a live theater performance happening and Castiel had been delighted by the performance.

Dean had led Castiel to the caravans while the others watched the theater performance. Almost immediately as Castiel approached and Dean said hello, the children had flocked to him, pushing Dean out of the way as they began exclaiming how pretty he was, and how his scent was divine. They cooed at him and asked him so many questions about himself he had a hard time keeping up. He would’ve thought this would overwhelm him, but he found he actually quite enjoyed the attention of all the children—big and small.

After a minute of this, a deep voice called the children away by telling them to get back to their chores. The kids had pouted and moped as they left Castiel alone and trudged back to the wagons.

Castiel looked over to where the voice had come from and a tall, lanky man greeted him with a smile.

“Hail fellow,” the man said, “I am Cain.”

“Good day, Cain,” Castiel said, “I am Castiel.”

Cain’s eyes widened and his face broke out into a smile. He laughed heartily and slapped Dean on the back hard enough to make him stumble.

“He is real! Dean’s true mate is real,” Cain yelled over his shoulder. A few seconds later Castiel heard some clattering and the next thing he knew several heads popped out from the wagons, all looking at him. He saw them gasp and giggle before vanishing again. Cain turned back to him, smiling still as he continued, “Dean has been talking about you since he was a pup! He told anyone who would listen about his true mate.”

Castiel looked over at Dean and stifled his laugh at the pink that stained his cheeks.

“I-I think you are exaggerating,” Dean said, laughing nervously. Castiel reached out to link his arm with Dean’s again, giving him a squeeze before he turned back to Cain.

“I have been told Dean was quite enthusiastic in telling anyone he could he had a true mate,” he said, “I find it sweet.”

Cain laughed heartily. “Better than you finding it annoying,” he said, making Dean flush and Castiel giggle.

“Well said,” Castiel agreed. Cain gave a small nod and Castiel took that as his cue to change the subject. “Cain, actually, Dean has told me that you are a merchant of sorts? You and your family bring goods from far off villages and other kingdoms?” 

“We do, yes,” Cain said, glancing back to his wagons. “We provide a trade line for people all over the world.” 

“How do you do it?” Castiel asked, “Is it standard trade rules, or does it differ depending on where you are?” 

Cain’s face broke out into a smile, “You are a smart one,” he said. Castiel bowed in his head in thanks before Cain continued, “the rules of trade differ in different parts of the world. Here, you can trade a quilt for some livestock, but in Heaven’s Kingdom, you cannot. You must trade livestock for livestock, and goods for goods.” 

Castiel nodded in understanding. “Is it difficult keeping the rules straight?”

“It would be for only one person,” Cain said. “I have every adult member of my pack take lead in a territory. I remember the rules of trade in Winchester, my wife, Colette, remembers the trade rules for Heaven’s Kingdom; my brother, Abel, is in charge of the trade rules for Hell, and so forth.” 

“That is fascinating,” Castiel said, “Perchance, we could meet again someday and talk more about your methods of governing your pack?” 

Cain’s eyes lit up and he beamed at Castiel. “That sounds like a lovely idea!” He declared, and then this mischievous fling formed in his eyes and he leaned in towards Castiel. “And on that day, I can also tell you all the embarrassing things Dean did as a child.” 

Castiel and Cain laughed heartily as Dean spluttered.

“W-well, Cain, you have met Castiel, and Castiel you have met Cain.” Dean held his arm out for Castiel to take again, “We have other places to be, more people to meet. We will have to stay and chat another time.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but smiled still. Cain smiled amusedly and nodded.

“Alright,” Castiel said, “Cain, it was a delight to meet you.”

“It was grand meeting you, as well, Castiel,” Cain said, “Farewell.”

Castiel gave Cain a smile and turned to leave as he heard several young voices yell out to him.

“Anon!”

“Farewell, Cas!”

Castiel turned to see the children he’d met minutes prior waving to him. He waved back and smiled as they all laughed happily and waved even as he continued to walk away.

Castiel looked up at Dean as he lead them back towards where they’d left Alfie and the guards. “Were you really that vocal about having a true mate?” He asked. Dean glanced down at him, a light blush staining his cheeks.

“Yes,” He said slowly, “I told a lot of people. More than once. I wanted everyone to know that my mate was such a grand omega. And I was so happy that I was the one you chose…even if we had not met formally, yet.”

Castiel smiled, his omega purring in happiness at his alpha. He rested his head against Dean’s arm, and let his hand drift down to interlace their finger.

“Dean, I want everyone to know you are my mate, too,” he said, “And I am happy you chose me, as well.”

Dean’s hand tightened around his, and Castiel could scent Dean’s contentment.

“I am starving,” Dean said, “What say we go see Benny and get some grub? His tavern is close, and he has the best food.”

Castiel agreed just as they met back up with Alfie and the two guards accompanying them.

“Where are we going now?” Alfie asked.

“I have a friend who owns a tavern with great food,” Dean said.

“Great, I am famished,” Alfie said, falling in step on Castiel’s other side as they began their walk to Benny’s.

“How has the day been up until this point?” Dean asked a few moments later. Castiel smiled fondly up at him.

“Today has been the best I have had in a long time,” he said.

“Is truly has,” Alfie said, “And I want to thank you for including me.” He looked up to Dean. “Both of you.”

“I am glad you agreed to accompany us,” Castiel said, “And I am glad you get to see the city again.”

“When was the last time you had?” Dean asked. Alfie blew out a long breath.

“Before your father was king. It was just a simple quick trip to the market, and—” Alfie stopped abruptly, looking up at something with wide eyes. Castiel looked up to where he was looking and found he was just as shocked as Alfie.

A sign that read _‘Aingell’s Tavern’_ stared back at him.

“Is this where we are eating?” He asked.

“Yes, this is Benny’s tavern,” Dean said.

“No,” Alfie whispered. Castiel looked to him, about to ask what was wrong when he took off running into the tavern.

“Alfie!” Castiel called, letting go of Dean to follow Alfie into the building.

Inside it was well lit, and nicely decorated, if a bit dusty. Alfie stood just a few feet from the entrance, and as Castiel caught up to him, he noticed that Alfie was frozen. His eyes were glued to one spot in particular and as Castiel followed it, he saw that Alfie was looking at a man. A tall, burly, and scruffy looking man cleaning a wooden mug.  

“Alfie?” Castiel asked, “Who is that?”

“It is impossible,” Alfie whispered. He took a step forward and just as he did, the man behind the bar raised his head and scented the air. The man’s face morphed into a look of realization. He snapped his head towards the door and dropped the mug he’d been cleaning.

“Alfie?” He said. Castiel looked from the man to Alfie, frowning in confusion.

Alfie jolted forward. “Benny!” He cried, stumbling towards the bar. Castiel gasped in utter shock. The man—Benny jumped over the bar in one movement and ran to Alfie, scooping him up off the floor as they reached each other. Castiel could feel his eyes begin to itch, and happiness flooded him because that man, the owner of this tavern was Benny Lafitte. Alfie’s true mate.

“He told me he killed you!” Benny said, holding onto Alfie like his life depended on it. Castiel guessed maybe it actually might. “He told me he killed you as punishment for what we did!”

“I was told he had killed you,” Alfie said, “They told me he ripped you to pieces when he saw my bite!”

Dean came up next to Castiel, wrapping an arm around him protectively. “What is going on?” He asked, “is everyone alright?”

“That is Alfie’s true mate,” Castiel said, looking up at Dean with tears in his eyes, “Alfie thought John had killed him because he wears Alfie’s mating bite.”

“What?” Dean looked up at Benny and Alfie embracing. “Wait, Alfie bit... That is possible?”

“Where have you been?” Alfie asked, running his hands through Benny’s hair and resting their foreheads together. “Where have you been all these years?”

“I am sorry,” Benny said, “I am so sorry. I would have looked for you if I had not thought you were dead.”

“I knew my father had imprisoned many innocent people during his rein, so when I became King,” Dean said, “one of my first acts was to set free the innocent prisoners. Benny was one of them. He told me he had been imprisoned for mating his true mate, but he had not said anything of... If I had known, I would have told Alfie. They could have been reunited so much sooner. They—”

“Dean, you freed him,” Castiel said, smiling as Benny and Alfie simply held onto each other, uncaring of who was watching, “And you helped to bring them together. If not for you, Alfie would not have even come to the city. It does not matter that it did not happen sooner, all that matters is they are together again.” He looked up at Dean, wiping away his tears so he could see the alpha clearly. So much happiness flowed through him when Dean gave him a half smile.

Castiel felt it then. That feeling Alfie had told him to watch out for, because when it hit you, it hit you suddenly. And it hit Castiel then; hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs.

“Dean?” He whispered, because it was all he could manage at the moment.

“Yes?”

“I love you,” he said. Dean’s eyes lit up like all the stars from the sky were in them, and he surged down to kiss Castiel, smiling still.

“I love you, too,” he whispered.


	6. Present, Part 4

Castiel was getting restless. He and Dean had begun courting two years ago, and they’d done no more than steal a few heated kisses. It was frustrating, because every time Dean pulled away, Castiel was left feeling empty. He wanted more. Castiel wasn’t entirely certain what more actually was, but he wanted it.

He’d been trying to talk to Dean about it for weeks, but every time he wanted to sit down with Dean, Dean was either not available or he was called away. It was infuriating!

Thankfully, Dean caught on to his frustration, and promised he’d make time for them. It took a few days before Dean finally said he would come to get Castiel when he was finished with the day’s duties, and treat him to dinner, but in the grand scheme of things, Castiel wasn’t able to be upset about it because he was finally getting to talk with Dean.

When Castiel had heard the knock on his door, he practically ran to answer it, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt, as he saw it was Dean.

Dean took him to the dining hall, and Castiel felt even giddier as he saw that Dean had the table prepared already. There were two diner plate cloches, one at Dean’s usual head of the table seat, and then one at the spot to the right of Dean’s. Castiel’s usual seat at the table.

Dean pulled his chair out for him when they got to the table, and then lifted the cloche over his plate.

“I made you a dish I had when I visited our allies in France a few months ago,” Dean said, moving to sit down himself, “‘Cinnamon Brewet’, I believe it is named.”

Castiel moaned quietly as the delicious smell of the meal invaded his sense. “It smells wonderful,” he said, closing his eyes and taking another big inhale.

“I quite liked it, so I got the recipe and have been waiting for the perfect time to make it for you,” Dean said.

“You made it?” Castiel asked, looking to Dean to see him blush just enough to be visible.

“Yes, for you,” Dean said. Castiel smiled in thanks and reached for his fork and knife. Dean did the same and they each took a bite.

Cinnamon, ginger, and the cloves used to season the beef were the first things he tasted and it made him sigh through his nose. As delicious as it smelled, it tasted ten times as good.

“This is amazing,” Castiel said, really digging into his dinner after the first few bites. He could taste the slight almond hint to the dish now, too, and it was heaven. It all came together as he chewed and left him moaning with each bite.

“I am glad you like it,” Dean said. Castiel saw him smiling in amusement out of the corner of his eye.

“I love it,” Castiel said, taking the last bite he had on his plate. He chewed slowly as to savor the taste, and smiled at Dean after he swallowed. “Thank you, Dean,” he said.

“Happy to do it,” Dean said, continuing with eating his own meal. Castiel pushed his plate away and slyly scooted closer to Dean. He planted his elbow on the table and put his chin in his palm.

“Dean,” he began, “I need to talk to you.”

Dean glanced at him, nodding. “Alright, I am listening.”

Castiel sighed deeply. “I have been feeling unsatisfied as of late,” he said. Dean nodded again, putting his fork down so he could focus on what Castiel was saying.

“Truly?” Dean frowned. “What is leaving you unsatisfied?”

“You,” Castiel said. Dean stared at him, unblinking as he processed that.

“I am leaving you... Unsatisfied?” He asked. Castiel nodded and Dean reached for his wine. “Is it because I am always busy?”

“No, it is—”

“I can ask Bobby if he would be willing to take over a few of my duties,” Dean said, “Or I can carve out at least one night a week for a dinner like this with you? Perchance—”

“It is not because you are busy with your royal obligations,” Castiel interrupted, “I am unsatisfied because I want to do more with you,” he clarified. Dean raised an eyebrow in question as he brought his wine up to take a drink. Castiel rolled his eyes at his alpha’s obliviousness. “I want to be naughty with you.”

Dean choked on the sip of his wine he’d taken and began coughing. He set his cup down as harsh coughs wracked his body. Castiel just sat patiently, waiting until Dean regained his composure a minute or so later.

“What?” Dean rasped.

“I want more than just kisses,” Castiel said, grabbing the arms of his chair and scooting closer to Dean, “I want you to show me what mates do when they desire each other.”

“Are you saying you wish to exchange bites?” Dean asked, his voice raspy and wheezy, still, “It is still quite early for that, I think.”

“No, not yet. I just want more from you,” Castiel said. He leaned across the table and pulled Dean into a uncoordinated kiss. “I want more with you.” He tried to pull Dean in for another kiss, but Dean stopped him with a gentle hand on his own.

“Cas, wait,” he said, “We should talk about this.”

“What is there to talk about?” Castiel asked, trying to pull Dean in for another kiss one more, “I want you, alpha.”

Dean let out a strangled noise and pulled Castiel out of his chair as he stood up. He grabbed Castiel’s hips and maneuvered him so that he was pressed up against the dining table. Castiel grabbed onto Dean and rose up onto the tips of his toes, desperately kissing him as he felt that fire inside him ignite. He couldn’t help but moan as Dean‘s tongue slipped into his mouth and tangled with his own.

Dean reached behind Castiel to push away the plates and silverware on the table to make room so he could lay Castiel down.

“Alpha,” Castiel gasped in shock as Dean settled between his legs.

“Omega,” Dean growled, making Castiel shiver.

“Dean, please,” he whined, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist and pulling their hips flush together.

That act seemed to shake something in Dean and he jerked away from Castiel.

“Wait, no,” Dean said, untangling Castiel’s legs from his hips so he could back away, “We should wait.”

Castiel sat up, frowning in confusion at the same time he glared at Dean for stopping.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Dean shook his head and straightened his clothes nervously.

“We cannot do this here or now,” he said, “We should wait.”

Castiel clenched his jaw angrily. “For what?”

“Marriage,” Dean said. Castiel frowned deeply and Dean shook his head, “Not that I do not want you, Cas,” he quickly amended.

“I do not want to wait,” Castiel said, “I want to do this now.”

Dean shook his head. “Prithee, Cas, I am sorry. We have to wait.”

“Why?”

“You are still so young,” Dean said, “I feel as if I am taking advantage of that youth.”

“You are not!”

“Cas, please, see this from my perspective. Do you truly know what you are asking for?” Dean asked. Castiel hopped down from the table as he nodded his head and rushed over to Dean again.

“I am asking for more,” he said, reaching up to cup Dean’s face as he got back up on his tiptoes. He tried to kiss Dean again, but Dean took Castiel’s hands into his own to stop him.

“Do you know what ‘more’ entails?” Dean asked. Castiel frowned again and pulled away from Dean. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Dean. “Cas, please, I am not meaning to be cruel. I only want what is best for you, and I do not think this would be wise.”

Castiel scoffed and turned away from Dean. “A moment ago you were acting the exact opposite.”

“Alas, forgive me. You called me alpha and I lost control for a moment,” Dean said. Castiel turned back to Dean, a mischievous smile forming on his face, but Dean laughed and shook his. “It will not happen again.”

Castiel went back to glaring at Dean and turned away from him again. “I am young, but I am not a child. I know what I want.”

“I am sorry, Cas,” Dean said, reaching out to grab Castiel’s elbow. He tried to pull Castiel to look at him, but Castiel shook Dean’s hand off and turned his back to him. “Cas, please.”

“Good night,” Castiel said, “I am going back to my chambers. Dinner was delicious, thank you.” He walked away from Dean, ignoring his calls until he couldn’t hear them anymore.

Castiel fumed as he made his way back to his bedroom. He was so angry that he didn’t see Charlie and Meg exiting the library as he passed. But they caught up to him and stopped him.

Charlie reeled back as soon as he turned to face her, though, her nose wrinkling up in disgust as she scented the anger coming off him. “Cas, good Lord, you stink!”

“What happened?” Meg asked, putting her hand on Castiel’s shoulder hesitantly, “I thought tonight was your dinner with Dean? Why are you angry?”

“He will not give me what I want from him,” Castiel said, “I want more from our relationship, and he will not give it to me. He said was that we have to wait until marriage.”

Meg and Charlie shared a look, both nodding once before they grabbed Castiel and rushed him back to his room, ignoring his questions of what they were doing and the stares they got from anyone they passed. They practically slammed open his door when they got to his room, and then threw him onto his bed, sitting down with him mere moments later.

Meg put her hand up before Castiel could voice his confusion again and said, “We will help you seduce him.”

Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion. “Will that get me what I need from him?”

“Absolutely,” Charlie said, “We can help you come up with a plan that will make you irresistible to Dean.”

“And that means we will do more than just kiss?” Castiel asked.

“Much more than kiss,” Charlie said.

Meg put her hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “Well, we should ask to what degree do you want him?”

“I do not know,” Castiel said, “I desire him. When I am with him and we kiss, I feel an ache somewhere inside me, and all I know is my omega and I need him to make it go away.”

“Oi,” Meg said, smiling in amusement, “That is quite a lot of desire, I would say.”

“What do I do?” Castiel asked. Charlie pursed her lips in thought, and Meg tapped her chin. They sat in silence for what felt like forever to Castiel, but just as he was about to give up hope, Charlie jumped up.

“Here’s an idea! Tomorrow night, before he turns in for the night, you could sneak into his room.”

Meg hummed in agreement. “Yes, go an hour before sunset so you have enough time.”

“Enough time?” Castiel asked, “enough time for what?”

“To arouse yourself,” Charlie said.

“I cry your mercy?” Castiel gasped, looking to Meg to see if Charlie was serious.

“Yes, if you wish to drive him crazy, then you should arouse yourself on his bed. Even if he denies you tomorrow, your scent will be in his bed for weeks. He will not be able to control himself after a few days,” Meg said. Castiel thought about it, blushing deeply at the notion of touching his most intimate places in Dean’s bed. The place where the alpha’s scent would be most potent.

Castiel thought about his first heat, and how Dean’s scent was really the only thing that got him through it. Now, instead of using Dean’s scent to get through the heat, he would be using it to heighten it. The thought sent a thrill not just through his body, but made his omega tremble in need.

Castiel nodded firmly. “What else do I do?”

Meg and Charlie both smiled at Castiel, scooting closed to him to begin laying out the plan for him.

~~~

The next night, Castiel snuck into Dean’s bedroom not long before bedtime and undressed. He felt exposed and uncomfortable the more clothes he took off, but he needed Dean. He needed Dean to give him more. So, Castiel adjusted the plan and instead of laying atop Dean’s covers, he got under them and waited. He was supposed to touch himself to get himself aroused, but he didn’t need to. Just the thought of Dean had heat pooling inside him.

Anxiety made Castiel’s heart race as he heard the door to Dean’s room open. He pulled Dean’s cover up under his arms and waited. The sound of blood rushing in his ears blocked out any other sounds in the room, so when the curtains at the foot of Dean’s bed were pulled aside to show Dean, already half undressed and looking at Castiel questioningly, Castiel startled. He quickly recovered, only to blush as he saw Dean’s eyes flicked down to his body, widening as Castiel assumed Dean figured out he was naked.

“Are you—?” Dean’s head snapped to look over his shoulder and then back to look at Castiel with wide eyes. “You are nude?”

Castiel nodded. “I told you I need more,” he said. Dean ran a hand through his hair and inhaled deeply.

“You…” Dean’s nose twitched and his eyes fluttered as he took a deep breath. He swayed forward a little, his eyes glazing over a bit as he looked at Castiel. “You are truly certain you want this?” He asked, and Castiel nodded frantically. Dean took a pause for only a moment, but to Castiel it felt like eons. It made his stomach churn and his head feel light, but he calmed himself. And just as Castiel was certain Dean was going to say no again Dean said, “Alright, we can do this.”

Castiel watched giddily as Dean let go of the curtain and moved over to the side of his bed. He could hear Dean shedding clothes and dropping them to the floor, but when Dean pushed aside the curtain again, he hadn’t expected to see Dean completely nude. And Castiel tried, he really tried not to look down to Dean’s most intimate place, but he couldn’t help himself.

He gasped as he saw Dean’s manhood just beginning to rise; still mostly soft, but despite that, the size was still impressive. Just looking at it made his omega yearn for it and slick begin feeling like it was pouring out of him.

“Will you tell me if you want to stop, Cas?” Dean asked as he lifted the covers and got under them, sliding closer to Castiel.

“Yes,” Castiel said breathlessly, too excited to do anymore than let Dean kiss him and push him back to lie down as the alpha settled between his legs. He felt that ache inside him again. Only now that the remedy was so close it made him _hurt_ . And it hurt _badly_.

The only thing he could even think of was Dean, and he needed Dean to make the pain go away. “Dean, please,” he whimpered, “Inside me, please.”

“Are you—?”

“Yes, Dean, please! I am ready!” Castiel cried. Dean leaned down to kiss him, slipping his tongue into Castiel’s mouth as he grabbed his member and guided it to Castiel’s entrance.

As the very tip of Dean’s manhood touched Castiel’s rim, Castiel jerked away from Dean at the same time he pushed Dean away. He tensed up and felt panic flow through him, and then frustration as Dean pulled away and looked at him. Castiel didn’t understand what was wrong with him. _He wanted this!_ He wanted Dean!

“We should wait,” Dean said. Castiel shook his head vehemently and grabbed onto whatever of Dean’s he could in desperation.

“No! I do not want to wait! I want more from you—I want more with you! I want this!”

“You are not ready,” Dean said, “it is alright.”

Castiel felt tears come to his eyes. “I am!”

“I can scent your panic, Cas… And it is okay that you are hesitant. There is no need to rush into things,” Dean said.

“But I need more, Dean!” Castiel sobbed, “I need more of you! I need—”

“Sweetheart,” Dean cooed, “It will be alright.”

“I need more, and if this is what more is, I need it!”  Castiel said, shaking in fear of Dean leaving him.

“Aye, I will take care of you. Calm your heart,” Dean whispered, placing tender kisses all over Castiel’s face.

“No, Dean! Please, I-I-I cannot,” Castiel begged, “Please, alpha, I—”

Dean shushed Castiel, sliding a hand down Castiel’s side. “I understand.”

“Please, alpha, please, I need you!”

“I will take care of you,” Dean repeated, taking ahold of Castiel’s small member. Castiel yelped at the feeling, but melted into the bed as Dean’s hand began to stroke him. He felt like fire was coursing through his veins with each caress. That ache inside him began to ebb away and it left Castiel clutching at whatever was near his hands.

It didn’t take long for the feeling to finally overtake him and throw him into a deeply satisfying release. Castiel hummed in contentment as he came down from the high he’d been floating in and smile at Dean.

“Dean,” he said, reaching up to caress the alpha’s face.

“Do you feel better?” Dean asked.

“Oh, yes,” Castiel said.

“Do you want more, my omega?”

Castiel inhaled sharply, like the notion that Dean would please him again surprised him. He nodded his head, and hummed happily as he felt Dean’s hand start moving again slowly.

“Yes,” He said, and then gasped as he felt something new against his member. A quick look down showed him that Dean had wrapped his hand around the both of their members and was stroking them together.

Castiel mewled softly, relaxing and staring up at Dean in awe as Dean made good on his promise of taking care of him. He felt that same overwhelming pleasure overtake him every handful of strokes, and through it all he stared up at Dean, studying the lines and contours of his alphas face. With each orgasm, each stroke of their members, with each freckle on Dean’s face he counted, he fell deeper in love with Dean.

“Cas,” Dean groaned, and the way he said it made Castiel shiver down to his very core.

“Dean,” He mewled, feeling that overwhelming pleasure growing bigger. Dean groaned again and laced his fingers with Castiel’s, lifting their entwined hands above Castiel’s head, leaning down to kiss Castiel deeply.

He whispered against Castiel’s mouth, “Not much longer.”

Castiel didn’t know what that meant, but it excited him and urged him to reach down to wrap his free hand around his and Dean’s members, too. He mimicked the motions Dean made, and whimpered as he felt Dean throb in his palm.

“Cas!” Dean growled, letting go of their members and grabbing Castiel’s hand from around their shafts. He pushed both their hands above their heads, and thrust his hips against Castiel’s.

It took two thrusts for Castiel to tip over that edge, and with the intensity of his orgasm, it left him barely awake. He unconsciously registered something warm and wet spread over his stomach a few moments later, but he chose to focus on Dean’s voice than anything else.

“Go to sleep, omega,” He said, “I understand what more is for us.”

“Yes, alpha,” Castiel mumbled, letting himself drift off to sleep as Dean’s sweet voice gave him pleasant dreams of him and Dean growing old together.


	7. Present, Part 5

Castiel’s twenty fifth birthday was his favorite. After months of dropping hints for Dean—so many that he was one more week away from doing it himself—Dean proposed to him. Castiel immediately said yes, of course, and that night began making preparations for their ceremony. Jess, Gilda, Charlie, Meg, and Alfie helped him get everything together, and three months later he was woken up at sunrise to get ready for his and Dean’s big day.

First, Jess and Alfie did his hair. Jess trimmed it, and helped him tame it as much as possible, but when she couldn’t get it to do what she wanted, Alfie stepped in. He had years of practice with Castiel’s hair and it took him no time to get it brushed out to look nice.

Meg and Charlie set out an array of lingerie for him choose his undergarments from. They tried to convince him to go with something scant and outrageous, but Castiel said no. He chose a modest silk chemise and a pair of cotton panties. It was simple, but he knew Dean would love it.

When it was time, Gilda helped him into his dress. It was a simple and traditional white Winchester-made silk dress. The only flourish on it was at the edges of his sleeves, the bottom of his bodice and the hem of his dress. Beautiful and intricate swirls of light blue embroidery that made Castiel think of magic. Lisa had been the one to make it for him, while Hannah did the embroidery.

After Castiel was completely dressed and had his hair done, the ceremony was only a very short while away. But, as Meg said before sneaking out to get some pastries and tea, as long as they weren’t needed for the ceremony, they needed time to do as they pleased.

After Meg handed out cups and filled them with tea, Gilda took the initiative and asked—what Castiel was sure was on all his friend’s minds, “Are you nervous?”

“Not at all.” Castiel shook his head because he really wasn’t.

“How are you not nervous? I was nervous about marrying Gilda,” Charlie said, “Even if she is the love of my life.”

Castiel smiled to himself and shrugged. “I know that Dean will never not be there for me, and I never want to not be there for him, either.”

“What about tonight? It will be the night Dean and you mate for the first time,” Meg said, “Not to sound vulgar,” she added quickly. Castiel shrugged again.

“I know Dean will take care of me,” he said, “He will not hurt me.”

“That is sweet,” Jess said. Castiel smiled at the compliment.

“Yes, that is quite sweet, still, Cas, are you prepared for it?” Alfie asked, worry very present on his face as he spoke, “Someone has explained what will happen, right?”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded. “Dean and I talked about what is to happen tonight,” he said. And, it wasn’t like he was ignorant about what happened when two people mated because he and Dean had done naughty things with each other over the years. Not as far as mating, but they both desired each other, and one can only hold out for so long when you desire your true mate.

“Oi, you talked about this with the alpha who is going to deflower you?” Meg clicked her tongue. “Bold.”

“It felt natural,” Castiel said, “He is the person I trust most in this world.”

_“As is should be.”_

Everyone looked up to see Ellen standing by the door. She tapped her wrist and smiled. “It is time to go,” she said. Castiel felt his stomach do a flip from how excited he was. He couldn’t stop smiling as his friends led the way out of his room.

They quickly made their way through the halls to the beautifully decorated chapel all the royal weddings had been conducted in since the castle was built. Castiel could barely contain his excitement as they arrived. Benny, Sam, Jo, Victor, and Gadreel met them at the entrance and each apha linked arms with the omega they were walking down the aisle with and got in line: Sam and Jess, Jo and Gilda, Victor and Charlie, Meg and Gadreel, and lastly, Benny and Alfie. .

When the music started, the chapel doors opened and Sam and Jess began walking down the aisle. A few seconds after they disappeared from Castiel’s view, Jo and Gilda began walking. Then, Victor and Charlie followed as well as Meg and Gadreel. Before Alfie and Benny were to go, Alfie turned to Castiel one last time and kissed him on the forehead.

“I’m so proud of you, Cas,” he said. Castiel felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, but before they could begin to fall, Ellen ushered Alfie and Benny to the doors for their cue.

Ellen came back over to him, smiling softly as she guided him to his spot to wait for his own cue. She fussed over his dress and veil, sniffling every few seconds to the point it worried Castiel.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Ellen laughed breathlessly.

“Yes, I am, gramercy,” she said, standing up straight to look in his eyes, “I simply…” She paused and then hugged him tightly, “Alfie may be the closest thing you have to a real mother, but I’ve come to think of you as my own pup, too.”

Castiel felt tears begin gathering in his eyes again and when Ellen pulled away she laughed and shook her head.

“No tears. Not today,” she said, and dabbed at the corner of his eye just as a tear escaped. “Now, I know you are excited, still, you must walk. No running.”

Castiel laughed, but nodded his head. He gave Ellen one last _thank you_ and then turned to the doors, preparing himself for them to open and as soon as they did, his eyes fell on Dean.

In the corner of his vision, he could vaguely register everyone standing as he entered the chapel and started the long trek down the velvet aisle, but he didn’t see any of them. He could only look at the handsome, green-eyed alpha standing at the altar. The alpha who was waiting for him to stand by his side.

Castiel couldn’t bear the thought of leaving his alpha waiting, and found himself walking a bit faster. Not enough to make a scene, but enough that it had Dean suppressing a laugh.

By the time Castiel found himself there next to Dean, smiling up at his soon to be husband, it had felt like only a second had passed. The officiant, Bobby, began with a loud and clear voice.

“Blessings, and merry meet.”

Castiel heard the soft noises of people sitting down, and it all really hit him then. He was getting married to his true mate, his best friend, the only man and alpha he would ever love. That knowledge calmed his racing heart, and gave him such peace.

“Gentle lords, ladies, and any others who share presence in this honored chapel, we are here here today to join Dame Castiel Novak and his Majesty, King Dean of Winchester in holy matrimony. They have asked you here to share in their joy, and to declare their love for one another before you as a community.” Bobby turned to Castiel. “Dame Castiel, are you, on this day, of sound mind and in this chapel of your own free will and choice?”

“Yes,” Castiel said. Bobby turned to Dean now, asking him the same question.

Dean answered, “Yes.”

“Good. Now, if any one can show just cause, why these two willing mates may not be joined together, by any law, let them now speak, or else hereafter keep silent for all time,” Bobby said, waiting only a second before he continued, “There being no objection to this marriage let us continue.” He turned to Castiel again, “Swear you now, in this sacred room, that there is no reason known to you that this union should not proceed.”

“I do so swear,” Castiel said firmly. Bobby gave a slight nod as he turned to Dean again, too.

“Is there any reason known to you why this mateship should not be made?” He asked.

“There is none,” Dean said.

“Good.” Bobby turned to Castiel one last time. “Now, do you Dame Castiel, take his Majesty the King of Winchester as your mate, and pledge to him before every soul in this holy room to honor and cherish him, to stay with him in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, be his one true and lasting counselor and solace, and forsaking all other, keep only to him, so long as ye both shall live?”

“For eternity,” Castiel said, looking deeply into Dean’s eyes, “I will.”

“Good.” Bobby turned to Dean. “Do you Your Majesty, take Dame Castiel as your mate, and pledge to him before every soul in this holy room to be his protector, defender, and supporter, to honor and sustain him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, with all worldly powers, to cherish and to forsake all others, keep only to him, so long as you both shall live?”

“Even after death,” Dean said, “I will.”

“Before I pronounce you mates, you must place your rings upon each other’s fingers.” Bobby summoned the ring bearers, Krissy and Ben. The two of them came over, smiling up at Dean and Castiel as they each handed a ring to one of them. “Gramercy,” Bobby said, “Castiel, take Dean’s hand and repeat after me…” Bobby recited the announcement Castiel was to say as he took Dean’s hand.

“Dean, receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect, and my love for you,” Castiel said.

Bobby recited the same oath for Dean as Dean took his hand.

“Castiel, receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you.” Dean took his turn to slip the ring onto Castiel’s finger, smiling that secret smile Castiel only ever saw him give to him.

“These rings will now seal the vows of this marriage and will symbolize the purity and endlessness of their love,” Bobby announced, “By the power vested in me by the King, the land, and the cosmos, I now pronounce you, Dean and Castiel Winchester, true mates and King and Queen of the great land of Winchester. You may kiss to seal the bond!”

Castiel jumped and threw his arms around Dean’s neck, joyously pressing his lips to Dean’s in a excited kiss as the people out in the pews cheered and clapped for him and Dean.

“Let us adjourn to the dining hall for sustenance and merriment!” Bobby yelled over the cacophony of noise, but all Castiel could focus on was Dean—his best friend, his true mate, his _husband_.

~~~

When the night had come to an end, Dean and Castiel adjourned to their bedroom. Castiel was dead tired after all the toasts people gave and the dancing he and Dean did with their friends and family, but not tired enough to not want to finally claim his mate and be claimed in return.

As soon as the door closed, he shoved Dean against it, kissing his husband hungrily. He grabbed desperately at Dean’s clothes and groaned in irritation when they wouldn’t come off.

“Calm yourself, Cas,” Dean said, batting his hands out of the way so he could undo the clasps and leather lace keeping his clothes on. Castiel almost screamed when Dean didn’t share the same urgency as he did and decided to help push things along. He reached behind himself and yanked at the lacing keeping his dress up, loosening the corset as fast as he could before shoving his entire dress off and stepping out of it.

“Dean,” Castiel said as he stood in front of his husband.

“I thought I saw how Sam tied this but I do not understand how this is supposed to come undone,” Dean mumbled to himself, pulling at some knot at the neckline of his shirt.

“Dean,” Castiel repeated.

“This was a mistake. I give up. Cas, would you—” Dean choked as he looked up and saw Castiel in only the thin chemise and panties he’d picked out.

“What do you think?” Castiel asked, blushing as Dean stared at him intently.

“You are absolutely stunning,” Dean said. Castiel blushed and reached out to pull Dean with him to their bed. He stopped at the foot and tugged at the knot of Dean’t pants.

“I need you out of these offensive garments,” he said. Dean chuckled and leaned in to kiss him, but Castiel blocked him and did his best to growl at Dean. “No kisses until you are nude.”

Dean blinked at him in surprise, and then sprung into action, tearing his shirt to get the piece of clothing off. Castiel couldn’t help but giggle as Dean finally shared the same urgency as he did.

Dean laid him down on the bed, his heart racing as Dean gave him a gentle kiss before trailing kisses down to his neck, stopping at his mating gland. Castiel gasped in excitement and arch up into the sensation. He wanted Dean’s bite, and he was so close to getting it. Dean only kissed and licked at the sensitive gland, gradually pushing Castiel chemise up until it pooled under his arms.

“Dean, please,” Castiel mewled, panting as Dean’s hands slid down his sides and hooked into the panties he was wearing.

“May I take these off?” Dean asked.

“Yes!” Castiel moaned, raking his nails down Dean’s arms as Dean freed his legs from his panties. He felt Dean’s teeth press into his neck at the same time and the sensation made him cry out in need and jerk his legs open. His heart _thudded_ against his rib cage, and he wanted nothing more than Dean to bite him now.

But the bite didn’t come, and Dean’s mouth left his neck in favor of kissing down his body to his hips.

“Dean!” Castiel groaned in frustration and desperation.

“Patience,” Dean whispered, nipping at the inside of Castiel’s thigh. Castiel whined as he felt Dean cup the underside of his knees and push them up to expose him completely to Dean’s heated gaze.

“God, Cas, you should see yourself,” Dean whispered, causing Castiel to blush hard enough that he felt it all the way in his chest.

“Dean,” Castiel rasped, his hands twitching with the suppressed urge to cover himself.

“You are already so wet,” Dean said, leaning forward and the next thing Castiel felt was something warm and wet at his entrance. He yelped and shot his hand down to grab a handful of Dean’s hair, stopping him before he could do anything more.

“Dean!” Castiel gasped, “What are you doing?”

“I want to taste you,” Dean said, shaking Castiel’s hand off his head and diving forward. Castiel felt that same something touching the most sensitive spot on his body. The sensation was amazing, but he didn’t know what it was and the curiosity made him rise onto his elbows to see what Dean was doing. And the sight of Dean moving his tongue over his hole was not one he was ready for.

“D-Dean?” Castiel whimpered, grabbing ahold of the quilt under him and gripping it with all his strength.

Dean pulled away and smiled at him. “You taste amazing,” he said, “Your slick.” Dean smiled and Castiel’s eyes widened. Castiel blushed again and looked away, squeezing his eyes shut to save himself from having Dean see how much that turned him on. Judging by the way Dean growled low in his throat and kissed the inside of his thigh, his scent gave away his arousal. Dean moved back down to lick over Castiel’s hole, and Castiel bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud.

His silence only seemed to egg Dean on, and before he could say anything about it, Dean’s tongue was pushing inside him, making him cry out and move his hand down to grip Dean’s hair tightly again. He felt every little movement of Dean’s tongue working inside him, pushing him closer and closer to that edge he loved. And then Dean added a finger and stroked that spot inside him that made him absolutely hum with pleasure. It only took a few strokes for Castiel to find his release, letting out a loud mewl as Dean pleasured him through it, adding a finger each time Castiel’s breathing began to slow. The sensations were almost too much for Castiel, and every a handful of pumps of Dean’s fingers, he was coming again and again and Dean only began to pull away when Castiel’s legs started shaking around his head. Before he removed his fingers from Castiel’s hole, he gave a few more pumps of his hand, stroking Castiel’s prostate each time before deciding he was slick enough and ready for him.

Dean stood up then and reached for the knot at the waist of his trousers. Castiel trembled through the aftershocks of his orgasms, moaning softly until he heard Dean speak.

“Lisa is going to kill me.”

A ripping sound followed soon after Dean’s words and Castiel saw Dean holding the belt he’d been wearing. “Worth it,” he said.

Castiel watched as Dean pushed his trousers and undergarment down his legs. He felt his arousal reaching new levels as he saw Dean’s manhood. He’d seen it before, sure, but this was the first time he really thought about it and what they were about to do in actuality.

Castiel wanted it. He really wanted Dean, so he reached out for him as the alpha climbed onto the bed. Dean slid his hands under his back, hoisting him up enough to carry them both to the head of the bed. He laid Castiel down gently against the pillows, looking deeply into Castiel’s eyes, silently asking the question of if he was ready. Castiel nodded enthusiastically, wrapping himself around Dean to bring their bodies as close as he possibly could.

“Please, Dean,” He said softly, “I want to be yours.”

Dean gave him a deep kiss, resting his forehead against Castiel’s as he reached down to grip himself.

“You will let me know if you need me to stop, Cas?” He asked, breathing hard.

“Yes,” Castiel said, and then Dean was pushing in, bottoming out inside Castiel with no resistance in one smooth, gentle thrust. Castiel’s eyes rolled up into his head at the feeling of being absolutely complete. Not even those wooden toys he’d used a handful of times to prepare himself for this could compare. Dean was hitting all the places that he couldn’t reach, and he was being stretched open so wide. Castiel finally felt that itch deep inside him scratched, and it was so much better than he could have ever imagined.

Dean started slow. Pulling out till only the head of his cock was inside and then pushing in carefully, like he could break Castiel if he wasn’t cautious. He murmured encouragements into Castiel’s neck with each movement, no matter how tiny. And Dean praised Castiel on how amazing he felt or how good he was doing. Dean was making Castiel feel so good.

It was like lightning was sparking through his whole body, and with every movement, Castiel couldn’t help but vocalize his pleasure to Dean. Each time Dean pushed into him, his eyes rolled up into his head because, Lord help him, indescribable pleasure coursed through his body. Then when Dean pulled out, Castiel moaned and forced his eyes open to look into Dean’s eyes because he couldn’t bare not seeing his alpha for even that long.

After what felt like several, _pleasurable_ , eons to Castiel, Dean picked up the pace. It made Castiel gasp in surprise and unwind his arms from around Dean’s shoulders so he could push him back enough to see the rest of his alpha’s face. Dean huffed and gave a particularly harsh thrust into him, making Castiel moan loud and grasp at his hair.

“Does it feel alright?” Dean asked, just to be sure the look in Castiel’s eyes wasn’t due to pain. In response, Castiel let out this noise that made Dean grow harder and thrust faster; this cross between a pleased little sigh and a deep satisfied moan.

“Please, alpha!” Castiel whimpered, causing Dean’s hold on his alpha to slip just a bit.

“You cannot… Do not do that, Cas,” Dean said, fighting to maintain control over his alpha. His hips gave a rough shove of their own accord and Castiel cried out in ecstasy.

“Yes, alpha! Please!”

Dean growled and shoved his hips forward again. Castiel cried out once more as he clamped down on Dean and climaxed. Dean felt where his hips met Castiel’s grow wet and his alpha roared at that, clawing at his insides to let go of the short leash it was on.

“Cas,” he warned, gritting his teeth to gain back some control his alpha was trying to claim, “Cas, I am sorry, I have to stop.”

Castiel let out this pathetic little wounded sound. “No!”

Dean shook his head. “I am losing control of my alpha.”

“No! Do not leave me,” Castiel whimpered, “Please. Do not stop.”

“I-I cannot. Cas, my alpha is going to take over,” Dean said.

Castiel huffed. “So let it!” He did what felt natural and rolled his hips down onto Dean’s, moaning loudly at the sensation. “Please!”

“I… I cannot let myself hurt you,” Dean said, “Cas, I do not want to hurt you.”

“You will not!” Castiel all out begged, “Alpha, please!” He forced himself to open his eyes to look at Dean. “Please!”

Time seemed to stop for Dean as Castiel looked up at him, because Castiel’s dazzling blue eyes weren’t what was staring back up at him. Instead, he saw gold. Castiel’s eyes shone gold up at him, and Dean felt the last bit of control he had on his alpha slip.

He snapped his hips forward, smirking as Castiel writhed in pleasure. He set a pace that had Castiel mewling and crying out to Dean,  _‘do not stop, never stop!’_ It made Dean’s alpha swell with pride because he could make his mate feel this way, that he _was_ making his mate feel this way.

Castiel dug his nails into Dean’s back as the pace sped up, undulating down to meet the bruising thrusts Dean gave him. He was moments away from falling over that edge again when Dean spoke up again.

“Omega,” he said, his voice deep and commanding, reminding Castiel just how much of an alpha he truly was, “bite me.”

Castiel yipped in surprise and excitement, but he nodded, grabbing a handful of Dean’s hair and tugging the alpha’s head to the side. He buried his nose in Dean’s neck, taking a deep breath before he felt that feeling of ecstasy overtake him and he sunk his teeth into Dean’s neck, riding out the waves of his orgasm with his teeth firmly in Dean’s neck, not letting go until he felt it right to let go of his alpha.

He slumped back onto their bed, moaning softly as he came down from his high. Dean kissed over his face and neck tenderly, waiting until he knew Castiel was finished coming. And once Castiel sighed deeply, he knew Castiel was alright to continue.

“Flip over, omega,” Dean said, sitting up and pulling out of Castiel. Castiel whined in upset at Dean as he slipped free.

“Alpha,” he mewled, but Dean ignored him in favor of grabbing Castiel’s thighs and flipping him over onto his stomach. Castiel yelped again in surprise as Dean grabbed his hips and pulled him up onto his knees. He looked over his shoulder, about to ask what he was doing when Dean pushed back into him, making him moan and relax into the bed. Dean kissed up his spine and slid his hands to tease his nipples gently. Castiel arched away from touches, whining high in his throat because it was too much, but Dean just followed him, still teasing his sensitive little buds.

“Alpha!” Castiel gasped, his whole body tensing as he felt his pleasure crest once more. “Oh, alpha! I wanna see you!” He cried, his body undulating only in slight ways because Dean’s much larger frame was keeping him boxed in. 

“Hush omega,” Dean said, thrusting slowly into Castiel. He gave a quick pinch to each of Castiel’s nipples and then trailed his hands down to his hips. “This position is better for when I knot you.” 

“Oh,” Castiel whimpered, “Yes.” He pushed back to meet Dean’s thrusts, begging Dean, “Alpha, faster!”

“Patience,” Dean said, keeping up his leisurely pace.

“No, alpha, please,” Castiel whined, panting in need, “I want your knot.”

“Yes, omega, I will give it to you,” Dean said, digging his fingers into Castiel’s hips, “Do you want my bite tonight, too?” He asked, his voice deep and searing. Castiel let out a pathetic little whine and nodded his head. He wanted Dean’s bite badly, he and his omega needed it and he was certain if he didn’t get it tonight, he would die.

“Yes, alpha—please, alpha!” he said, “I want your bite—I need your bite!” Dean gave a quick, sharp thrust that made Castiel scream, “Alpha, please!”

Dean used his bruising grip on Castiel’s hips to began pounding into him. Castiel jolted into the bed with each thrust, moaning and crying out each time Dean fucked into him. The savageness of Dean’s thrusts and the beautiful pain of fingers digging into his skin pushed him closer and closer to the edge until he fell over and all he could feel was Dean.

“Omega,” Dean groaned, yanking Castiel back as he thrust forward. Castiel gasped as he felt the swell at the base of Dean’s member. Slick poured out of him as the beginnings of Dean’s knot tugged at his rim with each thrust, and he felt another orgasm rip through him.

“Knot me,” he cried, barely aware that it was his own voice saying these things. “Alpha, please, knot me! _I need it!_ ”

Dean’s hips started losing rhythm and Castiel mewled in desperation. He felt Dean push him into the bed with his own body weight, and heard a growl from some place so deep in the alpha’s chest that it rumbled through him and made him go completely boneless for Dean. And then Dean’s hips shoved forward, forcing Castiel into a surprise orgasm that intensified tenfold as Dean’s knot expanded inside him.

Dean roared as Castiel’s heat spasmed around his cock and his knot. He pulled Castiel into his chest and sat up, sinking his teeth into Castiel’s neck, relishing in the scream of utter pleasure Castiel let out.

“Alpha!” Castiel vision went white and he curled into himself with the intensity of his orgasm, clawing as any part of Dean as he could.

Dean throbbed inside him, filling him with a burst of heat with each pulse. It felt entirely too good, and pushed him over the edge again and again until it became too much, and he let darkness overcome him.

~~~

The next morning Castiel awoke to the feeling of something tickling his neck. It only took him a moment to realize it was Dean’s breathing. He turned to face the alpha, and smiled when he saw the small bite on Dean’s neck.

That was _his_ , his mark on his mate—his claim on the soul that he loved most in the world.

Castiel reached up to touch his own neck, wincing as even a slight brush made it ache. The pain didn’t last long, though, because indescribable happiness washed over him…

He was Dean’s and Dean was his. Forever.


	8. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Kamicon, who was the wonderful and amazing artist for this fic! Unfortunately, I have no idea how to insert pics into fics at this time... So... Here's the link to their art masterpost (which, again, I have no idea how to do that thing where you put the link in the words and they become underlined (idk how else to describe it) so... Here's the long version of the link): http://kamicom.tumblr.com/post/184163142747/art-for-adestielables-entry-for 
> 
> Another big thanks to the wonderful human who betaed my fic, @spn-addict-taking-over-the-world on tumblr! Honestly, I feel this fic would be pretty much trash if they hadn't betaed it. 
> 
> And one last than you to the mods of this challenge for, well, creating this challenge. :)
> 
> Here's the link to the masterpost on tumblr, (which also has the link to the art Kamicon did for this fic as well, if you don't want to click the direct link above (which you totally should, imho)): https://adestielable.tumblr.com/post/184167299244/title-are-you-your-fathers-son-author

Castiel woke up to light streaming into his room, casting a pleasant white glow. He stretched and sighed happily, letting a hand drift down to his stomach. A deliriously happy smile spread across his face at the small bump he felt there. They’d only gotten married and had mated six months ago, but Castiel had already pupped after the first heat he spent with Dean. Ellen said that that was a good sign, but all Castiel knew was that he and Dean were beyond excited to welcome this little one to the world.

Castiel heard his chamber door open, and he cracked his eye open just a sliver to see who it was and almost laughed as he saw Dean trying to be sneaky as he made his way towards their bed.

“You are not good at espionage, love,” Castiel said, laughing as Dean winced.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No,” Castiel said, “You did leave me, though.”

“Alas, omega,” Dean said. Castiel pretended to be grumpy, but as soon as he felt his mate climbing back into bed and nuzzling into his side, he let the facade fall. He enjoyed the few minutes of contentedness with his mate, well aware that they would need to get up soon to face the audience of a King from a small kingdom they shared some miles of their eastern most border with.

“Ten more minutes,” Dean said, “then we will have to get you dressed for the meeting with King Alastair of Purgatory.”

Castiel sighed and nodded his head, lacing his fingers together with Dean’s over his swollen belly.

Usually they didn’t meddle in the affairs of other kingdoms, but there had been a huge migration of predominantly omegas and children from this particular kingdom to theirs in the past month. It had left the economy in Purgatory vulnerable and the royal family wanted to discuss having Winchester send their people back to their homeland.

Unfortunately for that kingdom, Dean, Castiel, and several other trusted Winchester officials had met with every single woman, man, and child to figure why they came to Winchester, and where they would fit in best, and each and every person had a story heavy with abuse and maltreatment of omegas and children from the alphas in their home kingdom.

Dean and Castiel wouldn’t—nor would the entirety of Winchester—send anyone back to an unsafe land, so Castiel and Dean had decided that if this kingdom didn’t align with Winchester and compromise in the reforming of their kingdom, they would have a declaration of war sent to them within the week.

“It is time to go,” Dean said when the ten minutes were up. He lifted himself off the bed and then helped Castiel up, and over to his vanity where he worked with Cas to get him dressed in the proper attire for a meeting such as this. After that, Castiel linked his arm with Dean’s and the two of them walked together to their conference room.

As they entered, everyone stood and bowed to them. Dean walked with Castiel to one end of the table, pulling the chair out for him and pushing it in when Castiel had sat down. He gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek, and then walked leisurely to his own seat at the other end of the table, sitting down and getting comfortable before he addressed the rest of the room.

“Merry Meet,” He said, and everyone took their seat again. Dean waited again until everyone was comfortable before continuing, “It is a pleasure to have you here today, your Majesty, King Alastair.”

Alastair bowed his head in thanks. “Gramercy.”

“As I have been told, you requested audience with my mate and I to discuss the recent immigration of your people to our lands?”

“Yes, I requested _your_ presence,” Alastair said, “Many of the omega’s and children who ran away left mates. Those alphas want their families back.”

Dean nodded. “That is understandable,” he said, looking to Castiel, “However there is a major issue many of the temporary citizens of Winchester have brought to our attention. My mate will explain.”

Castiel didn’t miss how Alastair _didn’t_ turn to him as he began to speak, “Your Majesty, every single man, woman, and child I talked to described how they had been treated in your kingdom,” he said, noting the way Alastair and all of his companions seemed to look bored or disgusted as he spoke, “every single case I have been brought has described they horrific ways they have been abused by alphas in your kingdom. Is this true?”

“Of course not,” Alastair said. He turned back to Dean. “Excuse me, your Majesty, all I need is for you to say yes to allowing my soldiers to come and collect my people. As I understand, many of them have been placed in these… Omega brothels you have in your kingdom?”

Dean’s jaw clenched, and Castiel could see the fire begin to rage in his eyes.

“Are you talking about the havens for omegas and children seeking refuge?” Castiel asked. Alastair didn’t acknowledge Castiel.

“Your Majesty, these stories my subjects claim to be true are not. They have made them up. There is no maltreatment of the lower destinations on my lands.”

Dean’s face steeled. “ _‘Lower designations’_?” He asked, “What do you mean lower designations?”

“Omegas,” Alastair said, “They are the lowest designation.”

“Why are they the lowest designation?” Dean asked, deadly calm.

“They are breeders,” Alastair said, “it is all they are good for.”

Dean leaned back in his chair, an inferno of rage in his eyes as he looked to Castiel. “What do you think?” He asked.

“Well, as I said, I think it would be the best option to allow me to send my soldiers—” Alastair began, but one sharp look from Dean shut him up.

“I was not talking to you,” Dean said. He slowly took his eyes off Alastair and looked back to Castiel.

Castiel gave Dean a nod of thanks, turning to Alastair. “Based on the manners I have seen you display here today only towards me?” He began, “I think no. You may not send your soldiers to our havens, you may not send your soldiers anywhere in Winchester.”

“Omega, please keep quiet. Truthfully, you may leave now, we have no need for any dances or entertainment from you, especially not from an omega carrying a pup,” Alastair said, waving at Castiel as he looked at Dean. “Your Majesty, truly, I simply need you to—”

“Excuse me?” Dean seethed. Castiel could see his mate’s eyes turning a deep shade of red and he stood up quickly, his chair scraping against the floor and drawing the attention of everyone in the room. He gave Dean a look that told him he had this handled, and then addressed the rest of the room.

“No,” he said, his voice full of so much righteous authority that Alastair and his comrades flinched, “ _I_ said _no_. You may not send your soldiers to our havens, you may not send your soldiers to any of our villages in any corner of Winchester. We will not extradite your subjects back because as of right now, they are not your subjects anymore. They are first generation subjects of Winchester.”

“Omega—”

“It is Your Majesty, _Queen Castiel of Winchester_ to _you_ , and _all_ of your acquaintances,” Castiel said, “I will forgive you for your disrespect; _this time._ If you ever show such a cavalier and chauvinistic attitude in Winchester again, I will not be as lenient.”

“I—”

“And unless the next words out of your mouth are an apology for your lack of manners or appreciation for my mercy, I would advise you keep your words to yourself,” Castiel said.

Alastair couldn’t meet his eyes. “Prithee, f-forgive me,” He said.

“You are forgiven this once,” Castiel said, “Now that you have your answer, I expect you to let all your subjects know that Winchester is open to all men, women, and children who seek asylum, regardless of designation. And I expect you to allow any who wish to emigrate to do so freely and without consequence.”

Alastair stared at him in shock. “Your Majesty—”

“If I find out you have stopped even a single man, woman, or child who wishes to migrate, you will have our formal declaration of war within the week.” Castiel gave Alastair and each of his companions a calm smile. “And if I find out that there is any more physical altercations enacted upon or towards omegas and children in your kingdom, you can expect we will not wait for any courier to send you our declaration of war. We will already be on your doorstep declaring war.”

Dean stood up and made his way to Castiel’s side, grinning as Castiel looped his arm through his.

“That will be all, gramercy,” Castiel said. Dean gave Alastair and his company one final goodbye, and then they were off.

There were preparations to be made for the entire lot of new subjects. And more to be made for any others who wished to come. It would be hard work to figure out accommodations for the sheer amount of people, but they found that with each other by their side? It really wasn’t so daunting.


End file.
